Bless the Broken Hearts
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: I knew then, I would fall for eternity. Not even forever would be long enough for me to crawl out of the love I felt for Bellamy Blake. Modern Day AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Ark

**Welcome. I have joined yet another fandom! I am in total love with Bellarke, and as I am so anxious for season three to come out, I have written another fic. I am so sorry to my Divergent fans, I promise I'll update my story soon, I love you babes! Without further ado, I give you the latest collection to my stories.**

* * *

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen. ~Something Bad (Miranda Lambert &amp; Carrie Underwood)

**Bellamy POV:**

"Bellamy we're gonna be late!" Octavia screamed throughout the house.

"Well shit woman, relax!" I mumbled under my breath. It was the first day of Octavia's senior year, and she insisted that everything go perfectly as planned. I thundered down the stairs to find her waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning O." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Come on jackass, let's go." she said smiling as she led the way out the front door of our apartment.

"Alright, alright, but first we have to continue the tradition." I said halting her. She rolled her eyes but stood in front of the front door, on the inside of our place. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of her. As I took the picture I wrinkled my nose when I realized what she was wearing.

"Really? Octavia." I scolded.

"What?" she demanded, her face turning into her defensive mask.

"Your shorts are too short." I scolded.

"They're my hollister shorts Bell." she said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what they are. They are not okay." I said crossing my arms and staring her down.

"Bell." she whined, giving me a pouty face. We stared each other down for a minute, until I finally gave into her. My little sister had me wrapped around my finger, even if I hated to admit it.

"Fine, let's go. You're gonna be late." I said rolling my eye as she squealed and ran out the door. She hopped up into my truck, and I walked out the door. It was insane to believe that we were here, based off of where we were five years ago.

"Let's go Bell!" Octavia yelled from the passengers seat. I laughed and shook my head as I picked up my pace to a jog and jumped into the drivers seat. As I started up the engine, I looked over the rest of Octavia's outfit.

She had her dark brown hair straightened, and went as long as to reach the middle of her back. She didn't have barely any makeup on, except for some mascara, which I could allow. My sister didn't need that fake crap, she was beautiful without it.

Her top was a thin tank. It was dark blue with a flower pattern. It had lace on the top of it, covering most of her cleavage thank god. I mentally approved the outfit for my sister. She had on a pair of simple black flip flops for her shoes, and her backpack was leaning against her feet.

As we drove the few minutes to Octavia's school, I smiled as she talked about everyone she missed seeing, and how she was excited to begin the last chapter of high school.

"Alright missy, here we are." I said smiling and getting out of the vehicle.

"Bell, please don't walk me to my locker." Octavia exclaimed.

"Why? I have to talk to Wick about something." I asked defensively. Octavia groaned and slammed the passenger door shut.

"Fine, just don't follow me. Love you big brother, but you scare everyone." Octavia said before turning around to walk into the building, when suddenly a new car pulled into the parking lot.

At Ark High School, there wasn't much over 100 kids in each class, so everytime a new car pulled into the lot, it was a bit of a surprise.

"O, who is that?" I asked, maybe it had just been too long since I had been in this parking lot to know who it belonged to.

"I don't know." she said confused, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the silver Lexus prowled the parking lot, searching for a spot to park. The car had it's top down, and we could hear some pop song that Octavia informed me was 'Talking Body' by Tove Lo. Jesus the names of the songs and singers these days, it was unbelieveable.

The driver had blonde hair that was verging on curly, but it wasn't entirely curly, and shades on. There wasn't much more I could see besides the skin on her shoulders from her tank top. The lexus parked into a spot kitty corner from my truck, and Octavia and I couldn't help but watch as the newcomer got out of the car.

The first thing I saw was legs. Beautifully sculpted legs. Her small feet had white sandals on them, and then as the rest of her body got out I was met with light colored faded blue jean shorts. They were just as short as Octavia's, only the way they looked on her sprung something different inside me. Then was a blue-cream tank that flowed out and was tight around her chest. There were beads focused at the top, then flowed down in designated lines throughout the rest of her small torso. She pushed the sunglasses she had up onto the top of her head.

She was drop dead gorgeous. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to smile at everyone in the parking lot. She had a half smile on her face as she looked around the lot. She had small little nose that was centered perfectly in her face. She reached back in and pulled out a slouchy backpack that was black with sunflowers on it. She smiled as she shut the door and pressed the lock button on her keys. She turned around and walked into the building.

"Wow." Octavia breathed out.

"Come on O, you're gonna be late." I mumbled and pulled her along into the building. Octavia and I split off as we walked into the building. She went off to her locker, and I went off to the metal shop to find Wick.

As I walked through the halls that I had memorized since freshman year, I tried not to think of the rest of my high school years. As I walked into the Metal Shop, I found the asshole that I was looking for.

"Wick." I said loudly to awake the snoring mess. He jumped up and looked around the room to see his class hadn't started yet. "Jesus, it's your first day on the job, and you're already sleeping on it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up Blake." he said fixing some of the papers on his desk. He was a mess. "I may be a year older than you, but I can still kick your ass." he said with a smirk.

"You keep telling yourself that big boy." I said trying to contain my laughter. Wick opened his mouth to say something else, but I didn't have time for this.

"Seriously though man, I came here for a reason besides to make sure you were going to make it through your day." I said leaning against the side of his desk.

"Well what is it?" Wick asked.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Octavia. You remember how I was senior year? We don't need to create a Blake family legacy." When it came to Octavia, I didn't want her to have the same regrets as I do.

"What? You mean sleeping around and drinking to take some stress off of raising Cheerio by yourself?" Wick said bluntly, using the nickname he's had for her ever since the first day he met her. The cereal brand just stuck with her name, since I called her O, he wanted something all of his own he claims.

"Yeah. That." I said, my face showing disgust at the thought of my previous self.

"Bellamy you can't be so damn hard on yourself, you gave that kid the best life she could have in her, your, situation." Wick said crossing his arms and looking up at me.

"Don't get all paternal on me Wick, just because we don't have him in our life doesn't mean I need you to replace him." I said half-jokingly, the other half of me was dead serious. We stared at each other for a long time before he finally sighed and looked away.

"I'll keep an eye on Cheerio, but I can only do so much man. She probably doesn't want Uncle Wick on her tail all senior year. I mean she already has to deal with your sour ass." he said smiling. I smiled and shook my head

"Thanks man." I said, before turning to walk out of the room.

"Hurry your ass up, you don't want to be late for work." he yelled after me. I gave him the bird as I walked out, leaving him laughing at my exit. As I was walking out, my mind occupied, I ran right into someone, hard. So hard the person fell to the ground, and was now limp on the ground. It was the same person in the parking lot, the beautiful stranger.

I knelt down, and began to panic. I turned her over to lay on her back. She had a mark on her head where she rammed into my chest, but a bigger bump on the back of her head where she must've whacked it on the floor when she fell down. She was breathing fine, and there was no bleeding, so I figured she must just be unconscious. I sighed and shook her a little, and when she didn't respond, I realized she was going to need more help. I looked around in the hallway, it was too early for anyone to be down in the shop part of the building, so it looked like I was on my own for this one.

"Alright, please don't wake up as I carry you to the nurse." I murmured under my breath as I scooped her up, and made my way down to the nurse. I tried to ignore the feeling of her smooth legs against my rough hands. Or the feeling of her head against my shoulder. She was unconscious, I told myself. She was also in high school. I continued to list off the reasons why I shouldn't be getting excited over this beautiful girl. The smell of her perfume overtook any of those thoughts as I felt my grip on her tighten. She was intoxicating. I peeked down at her. Her lips were slightly parted, and I could see that she had a dusting of freckles across her face. She was absolutely beautiful.

I made my way to the nurses office with only a handful of stares. As I entered the nurses office she looked up at me with surprise.

"Oh, hello Bellamy! Oh, what have you done this time?" she said at first with a smile, but slowly realizing what was in my arms. "Well I have to say Bellamy, this doesn't look like the usual subject of your beating." she said smiling and chuckling.

I gave her a small smile, but quickly shifted into my protector mode. As I explained what happened, I placed her down gently on the cot. The nurse fussed with her for a few minutes, and then she asked me who she was and I realized I didn't even know who she was. I shrugged and the nurse gave me an exasperated sigh.

"She looks new, go see if shes in the files of new kids." the nurse said fumbling with her keys. Once she finally had the right one, she pointed out the file cabinet to me. I stepped over to it and I opened the cabinet. I looked through the list, there were only five new kids. I found the file with her school picture on the outside of it, and a name on the bottom.

"Clarke Griffin." I said outloud.

"Clarke?" the nurse asked, looking at me as if I was lying. I nodded my head and opened her file. As I read about her life in her old school, I realized how perfect she was. She was class president, she was in volleyball and softball, now as a senior she is taking three AP classes, she has had a 4.0 GPA since sophomore year, and she was in several little clubs. She also did several volunteer programs.

I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. I don't usually do girls with no edges. She seemed to be perfectly smooth. She must have been the previous schools pride and joy, a leader of sorts. It made me wonder why in the world would she leave her kingdom for this place. Suddenly a moan was filling the room, and I whipped my head around to find Clarke attempting to sit up.

"Easy there, buttercup." the nurse said, trying to get her to sit down. I rushed over and looked her over, she seemed to be doing okay.

"What happened?" she mumbled, before looking up to meet me in the eyes. I was starstruck. Her voice was absolutely beautiful. She gasped when she saw me.

"You." she said as if she remembered.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"You rammed into me." she said bluntly. Oh god, please don't let her be one of those stuck up bitches who always think they're right.

"Honey no, you rammed into Mr. Bellamy Blake." the nurse filled in for me.

"I did?" she said, looking confused.

"Yeah, what were you doing down by the shops anyway?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"I was looking for the library." she said quietly. I instantly felt bad, this was her first day here, and already she was in the nurses office. I sighed and uncrossed my arms.

"You had the wrong level, it's in that direction on the second level." I said.

"Oh." she said looking down at her hands.

"Bellamy, can you escort this lady to her first class?" the nurse said, as another kid walked in, probably another first day story gone wrong.

"Sure, come on princess." I said gruffly as she slowly stood up.

"Princess?" she said as we walked out.

"The nurse and I read your file. It seems you had quite the kingdom at your fingertips." I said as I focused on the hallway. "What class do you have first?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Animal Sciences." she said.

"My sister has that class second hour." I said, trying to keep on this topic.

"What's her name?" she asked. She clearly was thinking the same thing as me.

"Octavia. You'll know her when you see her. Believe me." I said with a smirk. She stayed quiet for the rest of the walk down the halls. As we approached the door to Animal Sciences, I looked over at her, she seemed distracted, as if she was thinking deeply about something. "Well princess, here we are." I said with a smirk.

"Please don't call me princess." she snapped. I was taken aback.

"Sorry princess." I said, knowing it irritated her just made me smile.

"I asked nicely, and so far today you've just bruised me. Thank you for bringing me here, but I'll be going now Mr. Blake." she said before stepping into the Animal Sciences room. I felt as if all the air in my lungs had been vacuumed out.

What?

Holy shit that princess had quite a temper. As I made my way to work, I thought of how feisty she was. I knew that she didn't want any part of me, and she clearly had enough going on to not have to deal with me.

That didn't stop me from thinking of the way her smooth skin felt against my hands.

* * *

**Clarke POV: **

I couldn't believe what had happened to me this morning. It was a freak accident that of course had to have happened to me. I glanced down at my phone which was blown up with messages from Wells and Finn. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I shut it off.

I was sitting in AP Calculus, and I was trying as hard as I could to forget the chocolate brown eyes of Bellamy Blake. He was a total smartass, and I knew that he was probably the kind to never have a girlfriend. Not that it bothered me. He clearly was already graduated, and I needed the space away from boys.

"Clarke?" I heard the teacher ask.

Shit.

I looked down at my notes and tried to make a reasonable answer to the question on the board. She let my answer pass, and I let out a breath of relief. I knew that Bellamy Blake had to exit my mind now, before he became a permanent part of it.

As I walked out of AP Calc, and made my way to the lunch room, I spotted an empty table. I sighed in relief as I brought my lunch bag over to the table. It was a fairly small table and was round in shape. I figured if I sat facing away from everyone, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone sitting by me.

As I was getting the tupperware out of my bag that had the contents for my salad in it, I saw someone barrel over to me.

"Hi!" the slim brunette figure said. I recognized her from a few of my classes, but I couldn't put a name to her face. She was absolutely flawless.

"Hello." I said softly with a smile.

"Can I sit here? I mean, this is usually where me and my friends sit, so is it okay if we join you?" she said with a stunning smile. She was seriously gorgeous.

"Of course, I'm so sorry for taking your table." I said shaking my head in embarrassment, starting to gather my things to leave. She clearly was a part of the more popular crew, which I was not.

"No! Please stay! I actually wanted to apologize to you." she said, plopping down across from me, noting that she too had a lunch bag. Her's was much cuter than mine. Her's was a hot pink with black letters across it that said 'Eat Me' in cursive. Mine was a simple teal with some white birds across it.

"Apologize for what?" I asked as I settled back in.

"For my brother, I heard what he did this morning." she said taking out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That had a little note on it. She smiled and I felt a pang of jealousy. My mother never wrote me notes in my lunches, and even though we were seniors and she probably thought it was embarrassing, I wanted nothing more.

"Your brother…?" I asked confused.

"Bellamy. Oh right, I'm Octavia." she said smiling.

"Oh. Hi." I said, I knew what he meant when he said I would know her when I saw her. I see it now, the brown eyes. They were the exact same. It was as if he was the night, and she was the sun though. He was brooding, while she was all smiles.

"Yeah, again I'm really sorry. He's always beating people up, even if on accident. I mean it is his job" she said with a smile and a shake of her head. Before I could ask what his job was, someone interrupted me.

"Who is?" I heard a voice ask as someone slid in by me and another by Octavia.

"Bellamy." Octavia said as she bit into her sandwich. I forked my salad, and mixed it all up, never actually eating it.

"Oh, yeah. Heard what happened this morning." One boy with goggles on the top of his head said.

"Oh yeah, boys this is Clarke. Clarke, meet Jasper" she said gesturing to the boy with goggles, "and Monty." she said gesturing to the other boy.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Hey bitches." another girl said sliding in on the other side of Octavia.

"Hey Raven." they all replied as she bit into her burger.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Clarke." Octavia said with a smile.

"Oh, you're the one who had a little tumbling with Bellamy down by the shops." she said nodding her head.

"Oh, yeah." I said turning a bit red.

"Don't be ashamed, Bellamy has had a lot of trips to the Nurses office." she said, as if she was brushing it off my shoulder for me.

"Hey Clarke, you should come to our sleepover on Friday." Monty said.

"Oh yeah, we can be your friends if you want. I mean unless you don't want us to be." Jasper said, looking confused at his own words. I laughed and smiled

"I would love that. I thought I was going to be friendless for the whole year." I said, finally taking a bite of my salad and relaxing around these people.

"Where the hell is Maya?" Jasper asked.

"She is having some lady problems." Octavia said.

"Maya?" I asked.

"Jasper's girlfriend." Monty cleared for me.

"Oh, Raven, have you seen the new geography teacher?" Octavia said widening her eyes.

"Mr. Everett?" Raven said.

"His first name is Lincoln." Octavia said with a dreamy smile. Raven snorted.

"Jesus Tavia." she said shaking her head.

"Watch yourself Raven, I saw the way you smiled when the new shop teacher called you 'little bird'." Jasper said pointing his fork at her.

"Shut up Jas." Raven said firing a grape at him.

"Wick?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, or Mr. Capelle, as the rest of the class knows him as." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Raven, he's called me Cheerio for the last five years." she said wrinkling her nose.

"So?" Raven mumbled under her breath. I smiled, it felt nice to be a part of a group.

"What about you Clarke? Any boy catch your eye?" Octavia asked me. As everyone turned to look at me, I thanked my lucky stars that at that moment Maya walked up to the table and squeezed in with us.

"Hey Maya." they all said.

"Hey guys, who's this?" she asked smiling at me. We then went through introductions again, and all previous conversation was lost.

"So, this Friday is at Octavia's place right?" Maya asked.

"Yep, this week it's at my place guys, and get ready to party hardy." Octavia said rolling her eyes. "Bell will probably just make pizza, and we'll watch a few movies." she said, obviously seeing the panic in my eyes.

"Not a fan of parties?" Monty asked.

"Not exactly." I said. I tried to push the idea of a party out of my mind. I became excited, I couldn't remember the last time I had just slept over at a friends house.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with us. I mean Bell would never let me go. Plus the fact that he's a cop doesn't really help in my hand." Octavia said with a small frown. So Bellamy was a cop? That explained the strong build and the way his muscles seemed to bulge out of his black t-shirt.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me, I mean I'm the farthest thing from a partier." I said, which wasn't exactly true. I mean sure I went to a few parties with Finn, but that was before. Now I'm here, and I was lucky enough to convince my mother and father to allow me to transfer.

"Well, I guess you'll fit right in then." Raven said with a half smile.

That's the moment when I got my hopes up, that this year might not actually end up being a bad thing.


	2. Broken Paths

**Is everyone enjoying it so far? Lord knows I am having way too much fun with this story. Just wait until the next chapter loves!**

* * *

Don't let me be lonely, tonight. While we're young and alive, take the keys to my car and the key to my heart and just drive. ~Don't Let Me be Lonely (Band Perry)

**Clarke POV:**

"Thank god." Octavia said. We just walked into her house. Octavia, Raven, Maya, Monty and Jasper and I had trudged up a few blocks to get to Octavia and Bellamy's apartment.

I had been a good girl and listened to all my new friends this week. I learned that Jasper and Monty are constantly in the Metal shops with Raven, and that's why Jasper always has goggles on his head. I learned that Octavia want's to be a model when she's old enough to be one, and I fully support this decision. With how beautiful she is, she could win America's Next Top Model. I learned that Maya and Jasper had been dating since sophomore year, and they were the longest running couple at the Ark. I also had met a few more people like Harper and Miller. I liked the group of people I had grown to connect with.

"Bell won't be home until around five, so we have two hours to actually do whatever we wanna do." Octavia said rolling her eyes. I hopped into the recliner with Octavia, who wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Jasper, Monty, and Maya sat on the couch, and Raven took over the loveseat.

"I love this place Tavia." I said looking around. All the couches were super soft, and the walls were painted brown. There wasn't much on the walls, and I was starting to envision paintings that I could paint to give to them to hang on the walls. There was an average sized tv on the wall, and a cute little coffee table. There was an Arc that led into the kitchen I was guessing.

"Thanks, we do what we can with the money dad sends us." Octavia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't sneak off again like you have been for the past week Clarkey." Maya said.

"Yeah, where do you go after school?" Raven asked.

"I paint. In the art room." I said quietly. I didn't really like to talk about it much, since my mother considered it a waste of time and resources.

"Really? Can we see them sometime?" Jasper asked. I sucked in a breath, I never showed anyone my work.

"Maybe." I said with a smile. I didn't really want to think about my paintings now.

"Did y'all see what Lincoln was wearing today?" Octavia said, and a new conversation sprung up like a weed, just like it always did. We talked and played games until five, and that's when Bell walked in through what I assumed was the garage door.

"Hey Bell." Octavia called. He walked in with a smile on his face, with his uniform still on.

"Hey guys-" he began, looking around at everyone, until landing his eyes on me. I forgot the weight those brown eyes could put on you. "Princess?" he asked the room in general.

"I told you we were having another person tonight Bellamy." Octavia snapped. I instantly felt claustrophobic.

"The princess, O?" Bellamy asked. I cringed at that name.

"I can go." I said starting to unwrap myself from Octavia.

"No! Bellamy! Apologize!" Octavia demanded, gripping tight to my waist. I looked away from him as he muttered an apology.

"There. Clarke is one of us now, so you will behave yourself." Octavia said.

"Fine." he muttered as he stalked off to the kitchen.

"So sorry-" Octavia began, when suddenly someone burst through the front door. That person was Wick.

"I thought you were having a party Cheerio, this looks like a lame ass party to me." he said bringing in two six packs of beer. We all laughed, and Raven lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Sorry Unce Wick, no party tonight. However, it would make my life a billion times better if you could get a few of those into big brother." Octavia said smiling.

"I was planning on it. Let me know if you guys need any of these." Wick said before winking at Raven who just laughed.

"Watch yourself 'little bird'." Monty teased her. We all laughed and our night continued.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy called from the kitchen.

"No! Wait! I'll get it!" Octavia said as we all started to get up. We rolled our eyes and resituated ourselves. Now Jasper and Maya were on the Recliner, Monty was on the floor, Raven was still on the loveseat, and Octavia and I had moved to the couch.

Octavia brought all of us out food, and we sat around the living room and they filled me in on all the drama going on around our school. Although they hated to admit it, Jasper and Monty both had a big thing for drama. After an hour or so of talking, and gossipping, we decided it was time to watch a movie.

"Bell?" Octavia hollered.

"What?" he responded.

"Can we watch the movie now?" she asked. There was some shuffling around in the kitchen, as well as some laughs that I guessed were from Wick. Bellamy walked out with two redbox dvd's.

"Alright, it's fast and furious, or.. what the hell kind of movie is this O?" he asked Octavia.

"Dear John. It's my personal favorite of Nicholas Sparks." she said promptly. They all laughed and I just nudged Octavia with my shoulder.

"Hey, it's a good movie. I like Channing Tatum." I said smiling.

"Right? He was so good in 22 Jump Street." she said grinning, obviously happy that someone could relate.

"Alright, how about a vote?" Bellamy said shaking his head.

"All for Dear John." Octavia said raising her hand. Maya, and I also raised our hands. The rest looked at us like we were crazy.

"How about we watch Fast and Furious first, and then the rest of us can sleep while you watch your girly movie?" Bellamy said.

"You're going to watch it with us?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, I mean I dig Fast and Furious." he said. Of course he did. He seemed like the kind to watch movies about cars and girls.

"Wick!" Bellamy called in.

"What?" he yelled back.

"You coming to watch, or are you going to sit in there and drink all night?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Wick said. I giggled a bit at that, and Raven turned beet red.

"Please Uncle Wick? There's a spot out here by Raven." Octavia said, clearly using the little girl card, and helping out Raven at the same time.

"Nice one." I whispered under my breath.

"It works every time." she whispered back as Wick came in and sat next to Raven.

"Alright." Bellamy said putting it in the dvd player. He then turned around and sat in the only spot left. The one on the other side of me.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you Princess?" he whispered to me.

"Of course not, this is your house." I said coldly. I was still a bit hurt from the way he was acting earlier.

"Still, Octavia seems to really like you, so I'm trying to be on my best behavior." he whispered back.

"That didn't seem to stop you before." I snapped.

"Yeah well, I've been listening and I've decided that you aren't as bad as I thought you were going to be." he whispered to me. I felt a flash of confusion cross my face.

"Why did you think I was going to be bad?" I asked him, curious of the outcome.

"In your file, it seemed like your life was perfect. O and I have had the farthest thing from a perfect life, so I tend to shelter her from people who have." he said gruffly.

"Well my life is the farthest thing from perfect. Ever think that I was in all those things to avoid the rest of my life?" I whispered. Now it was his turn to have a glimpse of confusion in his eyes.

"No. I didn't. I'm sorry I judged you Princess." he said. Maybe I should apologize too, I thought to myself. I was just as much as at fault here.

"I'm sorry to Bell." I said, and that's when I realized I may have crossed a line. None of my other friends called him Bell, Octavia was the only one. Maybe it was a sibling thing. Something that I would have no idea about. I looked down at my hands. "Sorry, Bellamy." I said, he was watching my every move. He opened his mouth but right at that moment, my phone vibrated.

I sighed and peeked at the notification that said Finn had texted me. I clicked my phone off again and focused on the screen. I didn't want to deal with him tonight. I had a good group of people with me I thought, and I didn't need him in it. Those kinds of people are the kinds that you need to learn to say goodbye to.

Even if it hurts like a bitch.

We watched the rest of Fast and Furious with only the sound of whispers in conversations around us. Wick and Raven were talking about the cars, Jasper and Maya were talking about the plot, and Octavia and Monty were confused the whole time. I smiled and tried to listen to all their distinct voices, and it made me feel a sense of belonging. Something I have had worked all my life to try to find.

Fast and Furious finally ended, and Octavia squealed as Bellamy put in Dear John. When Bellamy returned, I could feel our legs touch. I knew I should have worn jeans instead of shorts. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and my favorite t-shirt from volleyball. My hair was down, and hopefully hiding a bit of my blush.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" he whispered into my ear. I felt the warmth of his breath against my neck.

"It's the simple love story really. Only this one comes with a twist." I said, trying to steady my breathing. "Boy meets girl, they fall in love. They're separated, even though they proclaim that they will always love each other. Girl finds someone else, and the boy is heartbroken, and then he wins her back." I say.

"What's the twist?" he ask me.

"The second boy she falls in love with, is someone like a brother to her. So she can't leave him." I whisper. He shakes his head.

"I never understood these movies." he tells me.

"I don't doubt it." I say nudging his shoulder with mine.

"I've seen dozens of these movies with Octavia, and I honestly haven't learned anything except the boy always gets the girl." he tells me smiling.

"Well, I'm sure that's always true in your case." I say, and I regret it as soon as it comes out of my mouth.

"Well, it's different in my case. I haven't had time to make a relationship, because I have O to worry about." he says gruffly.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." I scoffed. Right as Bellamy and I got on good footing, I didn't want to trip and mess it up.

"Well what about you? I mean the princess is bound to have a prince charming." he said smiling. I snorted.

"Yeah right. Fairytales don't exist Bellamy. Besides, I'm more of a Knight in Shining Armour kind of girl." I joked. He threw his head back in laughter.

"Of course you are." he said shaking his head. "What about whats-his-face that was texting you?" he asked. I felt a lump in my throat and I knew I had to swallow it quickly.

"Finn, is the farthest thing from a good guy." I spat out.

"Sorry to hear that Princess, you deserve the best." he said with a sigh.

"Not entirely." I said under my breath. We watched the movie in silence. We watched as Channing Tatum's character and Amanda Seyfried's fell in love. Suddenly Octavia was leaning against my shoulder, snoring. I smiled down at her.

"Sorry, she usually just falls asleep on me, and then I get her in bed." he says sheepishly.

"I don't mind. I don't have any siblings. Or anyone that carries me to bed when I fall asleep on the couch." I half joke. When I turn to look him in the eye however, he seemed to be looking straight through my wall.

"I'm sorry to hear that. In my opinion, everyone needs someone like that." he says. His statement shakes me a little bit.

"I agree." I say, I look down at Octavia and smile again. "She's so beautiful." I say.

"Yeah, she looks like our mom." he says, and I can feel him slowly moving closer to me. The couch cushion starts to sink, causing me to slide closer to him as well.

"She wants to be a model. I think she can make it." I say.

"If it's what she wants, I'll do whatever I can to make it happen." he said. In this moment, I turn my head and bravely look over his features. His dark curls, his olive skin. The many freckles all over his face. The way his nose seemed to twitch whenever he looked at me. His dark brown eyes that looked at me in a way that filled me with a feeling that had never been felt before.

"Bellamy-" I began.

"No. You call me Bell." he said. I widened my eyes a bit.

"But no one-" I began, but he wasn't having it.

"Bell." he said. I smiled.

"Bell." I repeated.

"Good Princess." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Octavia, who shifted, and was now laying across my lap. "Princess, I'm glad you're here for Octavia." he said seriously.

"I haven't done anything." I said looking at him with a confused smile.

"Believe me, I've seen change in her." he said shaking his head.

"Maybe that's just because she's a senior, and she has new found freedom. Or maybe she has a crush on a guy." I filled in. It couldn't possibly be because of me.

"Please don't tell me that she has a crush." Bellamy said.

"Why?" What's wrong with a little crush?" I asked him teasingly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's not okay for her to have one. Anyone else is okay." he said, moving closer.

"Have you ever had a crush Bell?" I asked him.

"Of course Princess, none of them turn out as planned though." he said.

"Sorry to hear that." I said. I knew that this was wrong. I looked around the room to see that everyone else was asleep. "You know. I've always wondered what that would feel like." I said gesturing toward Jasper and Maya.

Maya had completely let herself mold into Jasper. She was laying halfway on top of him with one arm across his stomach, and the other was in his hair. He had both arms around her, and his cheek was resting on top of her head.

"What? To cuddle?" he asked.

"No. To completely love someone like that." I said in a soft voice. I had cuddled before sure, but it had never looked like that. You could practically feel the love radiating off of them.

"Someday you'll know Princess." he said before yawning.

"Hopefully." I said. Then, without thinking. I sunk myself farther into the couch, and leaned my head against Bellamy's. "Sorry, I usually sleep on my side." I whispered.

"It's okay princess. Just think of me as the boy next door." he said, I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

I looked up into his deep brown eyes that filled me with a feeling I haven't felt in what feels like my whole life. I knew that tonight I wouldn't have to be lonely, the problem was going to be tomorrow night, and the night after that. Where I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with Octavia in my lap, Monty giggling, Wick and Racen bickering at each other, Jasper and Maya giving everyone love and support, and Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.

"Don't let me be lonely." I whispered. Hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Never." he whispered back, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in close.

I fell into one of the deepest sleeps I've ever had. In a Blake family sandwich, I finally felt at peace.

* * *

**Bellamy POV:**

Shit, that was the best nights sleep I'd had in a long time. I looked down to see a mass of brunette and blonde hair. Octavia's long straight hair blended in with Clarke's short wavy hair.

I found Clarke completely leaning into me, her head against my shoulder, and one of her legs over mine, as Octavia was now across both of our laps. I saw that one of my arms had snaked its way across Clarke's shoulders and I was as comfortable as can be.

I looked around the room to find Monty in a ball on the floor, Jasper and Maya in the same spot as last night, and Wick with Raven.

Shit.

I knew that if they got caught for the student teacher relationship thing, it wouldn't be good. I was abandoning my duties as a cop for him. I always knew he had his eye on that one. He never really noticed her until he came home once and Octavia had her over. I suddenly knew the feeling. I knew that I had to give Clarke some space. This Finn guy clearly was a douche, and she needed to develop to her surroundings.

"Bellamy?" I heard Wick mumble.

"Man, what are you doing? She's a student." I mumbled to him.

"Come on man. I just have to last eight more months. That's all I'm asking." he pleaded. I looked over, Wick was my kinda guy. We both knew how the other ran because it was the same way.

"Alright man, but for that you keep this," I said as I motioned to me and Clarke "on the down low around Octavia." I said.

"Fine, I won't tell Cheerio that you got the hots for her new buddy." he said with a smirk.

"And I won't tell my boss that you got the hots for her old buddy." I said with a smirk. We both came to a silent agreement, and suddenly Clarke was up and moving.

"Bell?" she asked, looking up at me confused.

"Hey Princess." I said with a smile.

"Oh." she said yawning and stretching out. I was scared that she wasn't going to be into it. I knew that I never did the long term thing with a girl. I didn't know what I was doing with her. Once she was all stretched out, she came back down and snuggled into me again.

I smiled and watched her run her fingers through Octavia's hair. She hummed a lullaby that sounded familiar to me.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"All The Pretty Little Ponies." she whispered, and continued to hum and run her fingers through Octavia's hair.

"That feels nice." Octavia mumbled into my lap.

"My mom used to do this when I couldn't sleep." she said with a small smile.

"Our mom never sang lullabies did she Bell?" she asked me. I felt my heart sink a bit.

"No, singing wasn't really her thing." I said softly to her. I did everything in my power to do what our mother didn't for Octavia. I wrote her notes in her lunch, so she could have one like all the other little kids, I brushed her hair, read her stories, and I took her shopping. I knew I couldn't replace our mom, but I tried. The one thing that I refused to do however was sing.

"I would sing, but I don't either." Clarke said.

"Please?" Octavia asked. Clarke swallowed and nodded her head.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake you shall have, all the pretty little ponies." she sang quietly. It was beautiful, but I could tell that she wasn't a fan of it. "In your bed, mama said, baby's riding off to dreamland. One by one, they've begun, dance and prance for little baby. Blacks and Bays, Dapples and Grays, running in the night. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies." I loved it.

Her voice was a simple tune, and it made me want to listen to her forever. "Can you see the little ponies dance before your eyes? All the pretty little ponies will be there when you arise. Can you see the little ponies dance before your eyes? All the pretty little ponies will be there when you arise." she sang, and slowly started to sing quieter. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies." She began to come to a close, and ran her fingers through Octavia's hair. "All the pretty little...ponies." she finished in a whisper, as she continued to run her fingers through O's hair.

"Should I be embarrassed that as a senior, that was the best thing to wake up to?" Octavia asked smiling.

"Not at all. I'm a grown ass man and it was the best thing for me to." I said smiling.

"Damn it Bell, you ruined the moment." Octavia said sitting up. I quickly removed my arm from around Clarke, and she moved away from me. I could see the flash of hurt in her eyes and I cursed myself out.

"Clarke, can you fishtail my hair?" she asked.

"Of course Tavia." she said smiling. Octavia sat on the floor with her back against the foot of the couch and Clarke leaned forward as she began to twist and fold her hair into a fishtail braid.

"Bell, can you make breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go do that." I said. As I stood up and walked to the kitchen to start making some pancakes, I felt the coldness surround my body. I needed the warmth of her. The sunshine. As I started to flip the pancakes, I heard people wake up. I listened to them talk. Occasionally I could hear the flutter of laughter from Clarke. Damn, what was she doing to me. I gripped the spatula so tight, you could start to see the white of my knuckles.

"Damn pretty boy. Miss your pretty girl?" Wick asked as he walked in with a grin.

"Doing just fine asshole." I said. "Shouldn't you be out there with your little bird?" I asked.

"Fair enough dipshit." he said with a smile. "Listen, next week we're going to the bar. You, Me, Murphy, Roma, Munroe, Sterling and Myles." he said.

"Trying to keep your mind off of her?" I asked.

"Bingo." he said. "I have to be a good boy for the next eight months." he said sighing.

"I know. I don't know what in the hell I'm gonna do about this one though." I said. I flipped the last pancake and called everyone into the kitchen to eat at the breakfast bar and table. I passed out the rations and everyone seemed to continue the conversation they were having, as if nothing seemed to disturb them.

Clarke kept her distance from me, and never looked my way. The only contact was when I handed her her plate and she muttered a thanks. They all started talking about what they were doing for the day. Jasper and Monty were going to Jaspers house to work on a project for their welding class. Maya was going to the mall. Raven had plans with her mom. Octavia and I were planning on just spending the day at home together.

"Clarkey, what are you going to do today?" Octavia asked.

"I'll probably go home and paint." she said, looking down at her pancakes.

"All day?" Raven asked.

"Well, I'll probably do other things too, I just don't know yet." she said.

"Alright guys, someone just pulled up outside." Monty said.

"It's probably my mom." Clarke said, placing her plate on the counter. "Thank you very much." she said with a smile, and then she walked out to the living room to grab her bag. We all moved to the window to wave goodbye as we always do, only when we opened the curtains, we saw the most ridiculous sight.

"Clarkey?" Maya said. There was a car outside, and not one that looked like a mothers car, it was a blue muscle car. It looked just like mine, only mine was black. We saw a guy leaning up against the drivers door, and looked like the epitome of asshole. He had on a pair of aviators, and he had long dark hair. He was in all brand name clothing, and his white shoes were perfectly clean. I didn't like him. Clarke seemed upset.

"What do you think they're saying?" Monty asked. Douchebag seeme to be yelling at Clarke, and she looked like she was on the brink of tears. Once he pushed Clarke, was when I lost it. I swung open the front door and marched out to them.

"Finn! Just leave!" Clarke said through tears.

"No dammit you don't tell me what to do." he said grabbing her arms.

"Hey!" I yelled. He let go of her and looked up at me.

"Real nice Clarke, first week here and already fucking guys? You just need to remember how it feels to be with me." he said pulling her to him as she pushed away from him.

"Dammit Finn! Let me go!" she screamed. I pushed douchebag away from Clarke and pulled her to me.

"You need to go back to whatever hell hole you crawled out of." I said.

"Bell-" Clarke began, and douchebag started laughing.

"Bell? Nice name pansy." he said.

"I think you should leave before I have to do something you don't want me to do." I say, flashing him my badge.

"A fucking cop? Clarke. You're with a fucking cop. How much did you tell him?" he demanded, making a move towards Clarke.

"None of your fucking business Finn. Leave!" she screamed. That's my girl I thought. Wait, what? No. I can't be having these thoughts right now.

"Fine." he said, and he got in his muscle car and drove off.

"Bell, thank you." she said turning to look at me with a smile.

"Come on you." I said, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"I mean really, I've never had anyone stand up for me like that." she said looking down at her shoes.

"Hey, I was just thinking, what if it was Octavia you know?" I said.

Shit.

Wrong thing.

"I mean it's not like I think of you as my sister or anything-" I began but Clarke just slung her backpack over her shoulder, and began to walk away. "Dammit Clarke where are you going?" I hollered after her.

"Somewhere to think." she hollered back.

I thought to myself as she walked away. Damn. Way to go Blake. The first girl who actually keeps you on your toes and causes your mind to go blank, and you just called her your sister.

Nice going.


	3. You Found Me

**Hello lovelies! I am so excited to share this new chapter with you! It is a bit longer, and has way more Bellarke going on. There are already so many idea's in play for the future chapters, and many in the making. Please just stick with me! I love this story so far, and I hope you do too! Please let me know what you think in the review section!**

* * *

Now I'm searching every lonely place, every corner calling out your name, trynna find you but I just don't know, where do broken hearts go? ~ where do broken hearts go(1D)

**Clarke POV:**

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. I looked at the painting in front of me. It started off as a landscape, but now it was just a big mess. It seems to be a mess of browns, greens, and murky blues. I looked down at my phone where I saw I had several messages on my phone. They apparently started a group chat.

Tavia: You okay babe?

Monty: Who was that creep?

I sighed and finally decided to tap a response.

Clarke: I'm fine, he was my ex boyfriend.

Raven: I want to pound his face

Jasper: I'm surprised Bellamy didn't.

I let out a groan, Bellamy. He gave me such mixed feelings, it drove me crazy. I didn't know whether to be mad at him, or run into his arms. Suddenly there was a knock on my art barn. My mother had it built to keep my art hidden from everyone. It was where I went to let myself calm down. I wiped my hands on a rag and opened the door. Speak of the devil.

"Bellamy." I said.

"Princess." he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You left this at our place." he said. It was my sweatshirt.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him. I looked up to see his brown eyes looked full of concern.

"How did you know I was out here?" I asked him. It was growing dark out, I had been in here all day.

"Your mom told me where you were." he said with a smile, leaning against the door frame.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"Ever hear of the white pages?" he said smiling.

"Right." I said.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"My Art Barn." I said.

"Can I see?" he asked. I never showed anyone my art, which was why I surprised myself when I let him walk on in.

"So this is where broken hearts go huh?" he asked. I snorted

"You should at least know me well enough that I wouldn't get my heart broken by some asshole like Finn." I said looking around the room, trying to focus on anything except the weight his brown eyes held on me. He followed my lead and seemed to realize that there was canvas after canvas crowding this room.

"Wow." he said in a tone of voice that I couldn't read. I had a quite a lot of paintings laying around, and I knew that eventually I would have to show someone them.

"I know, it's no Picasso or anything." I mumbled.

"You painted this?" he asked me, holding up the recent mess I just made on the canvas.

"I wouldn't really call it painting." I muttered.

"It's stunning. I love it." he said smiling. I realized now that he seemed to have a signature lop-sided smile. It made me feel warm on the inside and out.

"You can have it if you want, I'm certainly not going to need it. Octavia was begging me to paint her something anyway." I said with a bit of a grin.

"I bet it'll look nice above the couch." he said smiling back at me.

"Yeah Bell." I said softly. We stared at eachother for a bit before he started moving toward me. "Bell?" I asked, suddenly aware of how close he was to me.

"Clarke." he said. Suddenly it happened all too quickly. He held my face between his hands and his brown eyes looked into mine with nothing but pure power. He leaned down, and I leaned up, and my world crashed and burned.

His firm lips met with mine, and I lost myself. He kissed me, and moved one of his hands to the back of my neck, and the other down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around my neck, I knew that I would regret this in the morning, but what the hell. I'm allowed to kiss the man I have feelings for.

"Bellamy." I murmured, he moved his mouth to my neck, where he started kissing and sucking on my skin.

"Yes Princess?" he asked. I could feel every word he murmured against my skin.

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly. I knew that now is not the time to be discussing this kind of thing, but I needed to know what I was getting myself into. I needed to prepare myself for the heartbreak. He sighed and pulled his head away from my neck and looked down at me. He glanced around the room and pulled me into a chair I had off in the corner. He sat down and gestured for me to join him. I instantly felt vulnerable and exposed as I sat across his lap. I had my arms around his neck and he had one around my waist and the other across my lap.

"Clarke." he said, and that's when I knew he was serious. I think that was the first time I had ever heard him call me by my real name. "I know that you probably think of me as Octavia's smart ass older brother," he began, and I agreed mentally. "but, theres a whole lot more to me than you think." he said with a smirk on his face.

"I believe that." I said smiling.

"Good, so I have a plan." he said looking up at me.

"And what is that?" I asked, feeling my confusion show on my face.

"I want you Clarke. I need you in my life." he said, his face sobering.

"Bellamy," I began.

"No, Clarke. I know that we've only known each other for a bit over a week, but I feel so damn drawn to you." he said, and I knew that in that moment, I wasn't alone in this.

"I like you too Bell." I said with a soft smile.

"God, that sounds so high school." he said laughing and dropping his head in the crook of my neck.

"Heads up Bell, I am in highschool." I said laughing and running one of my hands through his hair.

"Exactly, you're also Octavia's close friend, I would say best friend, but I fill that occupation currently." he said, half serious.

"Which is why we can't be together." I said, slowly sinking it in. I began to pull away from Bellamy, but he yanked me back again.

"Which is why, we need to start off slow. Which is why, we need to be careful. Which is why, we can't tell O yet." he said softly. He didn't want Octavia to know, because he didn't want her to have to choose between me and him.

"That's a good idea Bell." I said, because the silence was becoming too much to bear.

"We have to set some rules though for whatever we are." Bell said smiling, pulling me even closer to him. "First rule, you're mine." he said looking me dead in the eye.

"What?" I breathed out, a little shaken by the intensity of his voice.

"You are mine. Clarke Griffin. No boy or man will lay a hand on you without my consent." he said, and once again, it was as if he was trying to persuade my mind with just looking at me.

"Why-" I began but was interrupted.

"Mine." he said, and it was in that moment that I knew just how much I had control over Bellamy Blake.

"Fine, rule number two. You are mine. I don't want any more late night booty calls with random hookers and sluts." I said. He feigned shock and hurt

"Princess, I'm shocked you think so lowly of me." he said before I laughed and he joined in with me. "Okay, okay I get it." he said nodding his head. "Rule number three," he said before dying off.

"Rule three?" I asked.

"Rule three is that you tell me your limits. I need to know how far I can go with you. I need your breaking point, the boundaries, what I can and cannot do with you." he said, looking down. It was quiet for a long time. What were my boundaries? Even I had no clue.

"Okay. I have an idea?" I said smiling.

"What is it princess?" he said with a smile.

"How about we just start it off with no limits, and we see where this thing goes." I said. Bellamy nodded

"Alright, no limits." he said, and with no warning, he sunk me.

He grabbed the back of my head and brought his mouth to mine. I took it all in. The way his tongue tasted, how his lips were firm but a bit unsure. This was such unadventured territory. I was with my best friends brother in this moment. I swung one of my legs over his body and pushed my body flush up against his. I gripped the curls on the back of his head while he ran his hands up and down the length of my back. I could feel his response was as strong as mine. He bit the bottom of my lip and I let out a little gasp of excitement. "You like that princess?" he asked me before bringing one of his hands up to cup my head and bring me closer to him. I nodded my head feverishly, scared that if I spoke I would awake myself from this perfect dream. Bellamy picked me up with my legs wrapped around his torso and his hands gripping my butt.

"Bell, be careful." I warned, suddenly fearing for my paintings. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his fingers up and down my legs.

"Princess, you are a fucking masterpiece, and I'm going to pin you up against this damn wall." he said roughly before pushing his hips into mine, grinding his pelvis against my core. I let out an excited noise and felt my panties grow wet.

"Bell." I said, as he began sucking on my neck again. "Bellamy Blake." I repeated.

"What did I tell you princess." he growled.

"Bell." I said with a little giggle. "It's getting late, Bell." I said, looking him in the eye.

"You're right." he said, releasing me.

"So, do you wanna spend the night?" I asked him, turning a bit red in the face. I looked down at the ground.

"I don't know if momma Griffin would appreciate that." he said with a smirk. I groaned, completely forgetting that he had to have met her.

"You met the wicked witch of the west?" I asked, hoping he hadn't.

"Would it make you feel better if I said no?" he joked.

"No." I grumbled. "I'm so sorry, she was probably awful." I said, dropping my head into his shoulder.

"Not to bad." he lied, but I didn't want to know what had happened.

"No, not in the Griffin household. Here." I said.

"You sleep out here?" he asked me.

"Sometimes, when I can't stand my mother." I admitted to.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's the only other place I've got." I said simply.

"Not anymore. You're coming with me. To our house. Right now." he said, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Bell!" I squealed.

"Go get in your house, get a bag packed. We have church in the morning. Octavia will probably want you to sleep with her so make sure you pack to sleep with her and not me." he joked with a slap on my ass.

"Bellamy Blake!" I yelled.

"Sorry princess, I have a thing about your butt." he said laughing as he grabbed it again. I let out a laugh, was this what it was like to be into someone? At my old school, fifteen minutes in the opposite direction from my house, thirty minutes away from Ark High, you dated people to be a power couple and for the beauty or name. Here, right now, I knew Bellamy was a bit of a tool and a sourpuss, but I liked it. I liked him. I was going to enjoy it damn it.

I ran into my house, being careful not to awake the beast that was Mother Abigail Griffin. Once I had everything needed, I ran back to Bellamy who was waiting for me in his black muscle car. I grinned at the sight of him. "Let's go." he said grinning. And we did go, we went to his house and Octavia was thrilled to see me walk in through the garage door.

"Bellamy, kidnapping is illegal." she said scoldingly.

"She's eighteen, I don't think it counts." he said sassing his sister.

"Still." she said giggling and taking me into her arms.

"Oh, this is for you and Bell by the way." I said smiling, handing her the painting that he said he liked.

"Oh! This will look so good above the couch!" she said running to the living room. That was exactly what Bellamy said.

"Huh, I wonder if you two are related or not?" I asked laughing.

"Just a bit." he said smiling and following his sister into the living room.

"What are we doing tonight Tavia?" I asked her.

"I would like to just watch some tv, talk, and fall asleep on the couch." she said yawning.

"We have church in the morning." Bell whined.

"Who cares, we can wake up on the couch." Tavia said pulling us all into the couch. Bell was laying down with me on top of him, and Octavia on top of me.

"You guys are killing me." he wheezed out.

"Sorry soldier, we can leave." Octavia huffed.

"No!" He yelled, pulling us even closer.

"Fine then, just let us rearrange." Octavia said smiling. Bellamy was laying across the couch with his head against the headrest and his back flush against the back of the couch, spooning against me, and me spooning against Octavia. "Perfect." she said smiling.

"O, we can't see anything over your big head." he teased.

"Oh shut up and go to bed." she said rolling over when suddenly the door burst open, it was Monty and Raven.

"Jasper said he saw Bellamy pull in with Clarke?! What the hell?! Sleepover without us?!" Raven asked, yanking Octavia over to the loveseat.

"Jasper lives across the street." Bellamy groaned into my ear.

"He and Maya are on their way." Monty said as he whipped out a sleeping bag and curled up into a ball on the floor.

"We have church in the morning." Octavia hollered.

"Come on princess, let's move to the chair." he said. I moaned.

"Bell…" I whined. I was warm and wrapped up in the smell of him.

"Come on." he said sitting up and scooping me up. He moved me into the recliner and grabbed a blanket.

"Bell, you should sleep with Clarke, so Maya and Jasper can have the couch." Octavia said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Clarke wants to bite my head off." Bellamy said, trying to warn his sister off.

"It can be a bonding time, I mean sure you two might not be on best terms now, but with this little sleepover maybe you two can become besties." she said with Raven giggling.

"Whatever you want O." he said shaking his head and moving over to me. He slid in next to me, and I had to have one leg over his to make sure there was enough room for the both of us.

"Hey guys." Maya said as she and Jasper walked in the door.

"Jasper I'm gonna kill you." Bellamy muttered.

"Why?" he asked as he and Maya made their way to the couch.

"Now I have to deal with six teenagers in the morning rather than two." he muttered.

"You act like a teenager anyway Bell." Octavia said hushing him as she flipped through the channels.

"This is amazing." I whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The fact that this can happen within a matter of moments, and everyone is here all snuggled up and watching… Dance Moms?" I said giggling.

"Dear god." Bell said turning into my shoulder. "This fucking show again, Octavia is always watching it." he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey now, I don't know what you're complaining about." I said laughing.

"Please don't." Bellamy said. It was quiet, and everything in the world was at peace in this cocoon of Bellamy Blake.

* * *

**Bellamy POV:**

I wake up and see a mass of blonde hair.

Clarke.

I grin to myself, and I wonder when the last time I've done that was. Wake up and smile.

"Princess." I whisper in her ear. She moans and snuggles in tighter to me. "Princess, get up." I said.

"How much time till your alarm goes off?" she asks.

"Ten minutes." I said.

"Bellamy Blake." she whines. I don't like the sound of my full name coming out of her small mouth. Bellamy has been spoken by too many girls, to many moans. Too many one night stands. I want her to call me Bell, something a woman has never called me in bed before.

"I need to have some time with you alone." I say.

"Bell, we aren't alone." she said. I looked around, she was right. They were all teenagers though, and they were all going to sleep in for as long as they could. "Alright what is it?" she said repositioning herself she she was halfway lying on top of me, looking up into my eyes.

"Hi." I said smiling. She whacked my chest and returned to snuggle up in the blanket. I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry princess, is there a problem with wanting to wake up and say hi?" I asked.

"Yes, you could have done it ten minutes from now." she groaned.

"I'll remember that for next time. I said sighing. I wrapped my arms around her and watched her close her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, and I knew what it felt like to have my lips pressed against hers. I had the honor of tasting her tongue, her skin. I was going to be the best damn whatever we were to her. Suddenly my alarm went off, and I seemed to have lost track of time as I was watching her. I tightened my grip on her as I shut my alarm off, as if I was scared the universe was going to physically tear us apart.

"Bell?" I heard Octavia call across the room.

"What time is it?" people asked collectively.

"7:30. Everyone get dressed and eat something. Car leaves at 8:45." I demanded, turning ice cold and ejecting myself from where Clarke and I were sleeping. I knew that if they caught us there would be a lot of questions that we just weren't ready to answer yet.

"Alright." everyone moaned. The girls all trudged up to Octavia's room and all of the guys went to the kitchen.

"I brought toaster strudels." Jasper said holding up a box.

"And Raven and I got a box of pop tarts." Monty said holding up their box. Usually we like to take turns making or bringing breakfast to make it better on all of us. Suddenly the front door opened and a "Jackass!" was yelled throughout the house.

"Asshole!" I responded, it was Wick. Wick walked into the room already in his church apparel.

"Damn, you had a party again last night and didn't invite me?" he asked, nodding his hello to Jasper and Monty who were occupied with making our breakfast.

"Sorry, wasn't my choice. It started out with just Clarke," to which Wick raised his eyebrows at "and turned into the whole motley crew." I said rolling my eyes.

"You love us Bellamy. Don't even lie." Monty said with a distant look as he and Jasper were popping in and out breakfast foods. I was a bit taken aback. I did have a certain fondness towards Octavia's friends, who maybe now that I think of it, had become my friends as well.

"Yeah whatever boys." I said grabbing a pop tart.

"Sorry, Octavia and Clarke-" Raven began walking downstairs in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black floral platforms, and a white and floral top. Her hair was down and it had a little braid across the side of it. "Oh. Hello Mr. Capelle." she said acknowledging Wick.

"Please, I'm just Wick, remember?" he said smiling a smile that I hadn't seen him wear in a long while.

"Right, Wick." she said.

"You got done really fast Rae." Jasper said pulling up next to her at the table as she sat down. Our table was pretty small, so we usually had to have people sit on each others' laps. There were only five chairs at the round table, and today we had eight people with us. I sat down and placed the platter of pop tarts and toaster strudels down on the table.

"Right, as I was saying, since I don't wear a lick of makeup, all I had to do as change and then Clarke did this to my hair-" she said but was interrupted by Maya who walked in sporting a blue dress with matching sandals and her hair down in a matching fashion as Ravens.

"Sorry, I insisted Clarke do what she did to Raven's hair to mine!" she said plopping down on Jaspers lap.

"It's okay, you look great." Jasper said smiling.

"Anyway, Octavia was freaking out over some skirt and insisting that Clarke wear it because Clarke brought the 'wrong church clothes' whatever that means." Raven said shrugging.

"Dammit Octavia." I muttered under my breath. "I'll take care of it." I said with a smile. I stood up and took the stairs up to Octavia's room two at a time. "Octavia Blake you better not be making Clarke wear anything she doesn't want to wear. It's church for gods sake." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry Bell, Clarke loves it don't you?" Octavia said.

"Maybe not for church though Tavia." she mumbled.

"Khaki's? Clarkey no. Besides with your legs you can hook yourself a church boy." Tavia said. I opened the door, not waiting for an invitation, to find Clarke in a floral pencil skirt that hugged every edge of her body. She had a black short sleeved v-neck on with it and a pair of black wedges. Her hair was in a matching fashion as the rest.

Octavia was in a deep red skater skirt, with a black muscle tank paired with a bandeau that matched her skirt, a pair of lace tights, complete with a pair of combat boots.

"Doesn't she look great Bell?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Come on you two. Breakfast on the table." I said turning around, scared to look at her for too long. I went to my room and changed into my church clothes, a black button down shirt, some khaki pants, and black dress shoes. As I made my way down to eat breakfast I saw that Jasper and Monty changed into their church clothes as I was gone.

I saw that Wick, Raven, and Monty were attempting to sit all together on three chairs with Raven in the middle. Maya was in Jaspers lap, and then that left Clarke and Octavia sharing a chair with one left for me. I scooted over to them and offered to try and do the threeway chair split as Wick, Raven and Monty did. Clarke scooted over and I could feel her hip against mine.

I grabbed a poptart and bit into it, as I watched Clarke decorate her toaster strudel with the icing packet.

"I know this probably isn't the best breakfast for a princess." I said nudging her shoulder with mine a bit in a teasing manner.

"Are you kidding me? This is fantastic." she said grinning, as she bit into her strudel. I smiled to myself and listened to everyone talk around me, everyone seemed to have a better idea of Clarke. I thought to myself all of the things I had learned about her.

She loves the color green, and animals. Her favorite number is seven, and her most favorite activity is painting. She was in so many clubs that it kept her from running into her nightmare of a mother, who even built a separate building because she didn't want her daughter around. I knew that she wanted two or three kids, her favorite landscape was the woods, although she did love the beach. I knew that she preferred strawberries instead of grapes, and always slept on her right side. I didn't realize just how much I had fallen for this girl. Just how much I needed her in my life.

I checked my phone and it was 8:35. Everyone cleaned up and brushed their teeth in a mass huddle at the kitchen and bathroom sink. The girls all did one last make-up and hair check, and then we all piled into Wick's SUV which had just enough seating for all of us. Wick and Raven sat up front; Monty, Jasper and Maya in the middle; and Octavia, Clarke and I in the way back.

"Thanks for driving man." I called from the backseat.

"No problem, I have to at least try to steer off of the highway to hell am I right?" he said, making the rest of them giggle. I rolled my eyes as Octavia and Clarke held hands and they talked about some boy that Octavia had a crush on. Everett? What a dumb name. We talked the whole way about everything we could think of until we pulled into the church.

We all walked in, and I tried to ignore the fact that that stupid pencil skirt Clarke had on was cupping her ass so tightly. I also ignored the fact that thanks to it I could watch every movement her hips made thanks to it.

We saw one empty pew left and squeezed in together. From one end to the other it was Wick, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Octavia, Clarke, and Me. I went into my usual position at church which was where I had one arm draped along the back of the pew and my head leaned in to where Octavia would usually sit, but instead Clarke was here. She seemed to lean into me as well, and we looked at each other for a moment and smiled. This was where we came to a silent agreement that this was okay. This didn't push any limits.

The service started, and I was a bit concerned as to how Clarke would respond. We went to a church where everyone was treated as family. We all spoke when called upon, we all shouted out replies and occasionally holler an 'amen!'. We all gave to the parsonage, and we never pushed anyone away. We started out with the typical "Any new faces in the crowd?" question that our pastor Vera Kane asked.

"Clarke!" All the teens shouted out. Clarke turned deep red and looked at the ground.

"Clarke?" Vera asked as they all gestured to her. "Come up here darlin!" she hollered. Clarke slowly rose as everyone in the church cheered and hollered. Clarke walked up to the pastor and shyly held out her hand.

"Hello, I am Clarke Griffin." she said.

"Oh honey." the pastor said before engulfing her into a hug. "I am so happy to meet you, and we welcome you." she said as she gripped her tight.

"Thank you." Clarke stuttered out and clung to the lady. Clarke smiled and the pastor cupped her chin and gave her a cheeky smile before gesturing to her in front of the church

"How about it folks? How about this peach here, Clarke Griffin!" she said, and everyone hollered. I clapped my hands and almost died of laughter as all her friends stood and yelled. Clarke turned red once more before returning to her spot next to me. She turned her head into Octavia's shoulder with her hands over her face. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and Octavia laughed and embraced her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Clarke eventually came up and wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled, and the service continued.

"That was amazing. My church is nothing like this." she said in my ear.

"It's a good vibes kinda place." I whispered, giving her the half smile I've developed ever since she arrived.

"I love it so much." she said, more tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. Octavia and I wiped them away and we continued to listen to the story the pastor was telling.

She was talking about love this week. The most powerful thing a human can posses, something that everyone needs. Something that everyone craves. We all seek for this in places that we think it'll be, but it never is in reality. She warns us of the temptation that is within all of us, and how we need to trust the lord to give it to us in the right ways.

I looked over at Clarke who was listening to the story in such earnest, and how she never seemed to be bored. She was absolutely beautiful. She fit into me. She was smart, and knew how to talk back. She didn't take any shit from anyone. She was like a beautiful ocean, which can turn stormy any second. Or the sun, it shone brightly and brought warmth and happiness, and once it was gone it was cold and dark.

How about it Lord? I asked mentally. Is this the girl for me? Did you plan on me nearly giving her a concussion as a way for us to be together? I asked. Strange I thought.

I turned my attention back to the story, and we were continuing with the love story, and was now on the topic of gay love.

"It is nothing to fear, it is something to embrace. You fall in love with someone's soul, not their body. If you do fall in love with someone for their body, that is not love. That is lust, my children. And that, is unholy." the pastor preaches, and suddenly Monty yells "AMEN!" and suddenly turns deep red. We all whip our heads around to find him blushing a deep red. We all had a feeling he batted for the other team, we just didn't want to ask him. We all laughed and hugged Monty who cried happy tears. He didn't have to hide from us, he shouldn't feel the need.

We all ended church and we drove back to Octavia and I's house. We all lounged around the living room and ate snacks. We talked to Monty about setting him up with someone as soon as possible, and getting him to feel comfortable with us knowing. Eventually they all filtered out, and Clarke was the last one left.

"Well, I better get going yeah? School tomorrow and all." she mumbled.

"Okay Clarkey, you text me yeah?" Octavia said hugging her. Clarke stood up as her mom pulled up and honked the horn.

"I'll see you guys later." she said with a smile and a wave. "And Bellamy?" she called as she walked out the door, "Thanks, for everything." she said with a knowing smile.

"Anytime Princess." I called after her as she fled the house.

"You like her don't you?" Octavia said from her corner on the loveseat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

"Bell please, you and her are like night and day. Obvious, and needed in my life. There also can't be one without the other." she said from her magazine.

"Wow O." I said, dumbstruck.

"Plus I saw you check her out in gods hood." she said grinning. I groaned, and in that moment when I grinned.

I knew I was a complete goner for this girl.


	4. Some Hearts Get Lucky

**Hello lovelies! Man oh man! I have the next three chapters written and oh man, are these characters in for some good times! I love this story so much, and your reviews make my day. Please leave a review!**

* * *

Wake up feeling like my life's worth living, can't recall when I last felt that way. Guess it must be all this love you're giving, never knew it could be like this. ~Some Hearts (Carrie Underwood)

**Clarke POV:**

Faster. Harder. Longer.

These are the words that I repeatedly tell myself as I push myself along on the elliptical.

I have been running for about fifty minutes. Fifty one and twenty three seconds to be exact, but who's keeping track?

I look down at my physique, it had always been an important factor to me. Between Volleyball and Softball, it was important for me to keep in shape. I knew that I had a pretty flat stomach, and a bit of a thigh gap, but I knew that I couldn't stop. If I did, I wouldn't have those things away anymore.

I cranked the volume on my phone up a few notches and continued to run. I closed my eyes and focused on my movement, I knew that if I broke pace, I would be a goner.

I breathed in and opened my eyes, I couldn't help it.

I looked around the gym, it was pretty quiet, considering it was a Monday afternoon. This was my first time at this gym, it was pretty small, but it had the essentials.

Suddenly the door swung open and a big brute figure walked in, sporting a black hoodie and basketball shorts. I couldn't see his face but his sweatshirt was wet, and his duffel bag was dripping from the water.

I tried to focus on the elliptical, but I felt some reason to look up, and when I did, my heart soared. It was Bellamy smiling at me.

I grinned, but focused on my workout. He waved and hung his stuff up. He walked over and hopped up onto a treadmill next to my elliptical. I pulled one earbud out of my ear and he began to talk.

"So, the princess runs?" he asks me, starting up his machine.

"Yep. Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday's usually." I said smiling. He looked over to my machine and seemed taken aback for a bit.

"You've been running like that for almost an hour?" he asks me.

"Yeah well, the princess has to stay in top condition you know." I said smiling. We both ran for a while, and after another fifteen minutes I slowed my running to a slow walk. I came to a stop altogether and breathed. I felt my legs shake and my breathing was uneven. I squirted a bit of water into my mouth from my water bottle and smiled. Man that felt good.

I tightened my pony tail and hiked up my running shorts. I aired out my t-shirt and rolled my neck. I hopped off of the machine and stretched. I turned around to talk to Bellamy who I saw was watching my every move.

"Bell?" I asked.

"If you bend over like that one more time I'm going to have to discipline you." he said, his eyes almost as dark as the treadmill he was running on.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered out. He stopped his treadmill and walked over to me.

"You heard me you little minx." he said, before taking my mouth with his. He forced my body onto his, and I liked it.

With one hand, he pulled my waist to him, and with the other he held the back of my head. I placed my hands on his chest, where I could feel him shaking, I knew I probably was too. I rubbed my tongue against his, it tasted better than anyone else I had ever made out with before. They certainly didn't have whatever pull he had on me. I moved my hands up to his hair, where I gripped his curls. He moved his hands down to cup my rear. I felt sweaty, and I hoped he didn't realize how sweaty I was. He moved one of his hands down further and in one motion grabbed the underside of my leg and pulled it up around him. He ran one of his hands up and down my leg, while the other continued to squeeze my butt. I pushed my lower body into him, and felt him push back. I moved one of my hands down and squeezed his trembling bicep. He was shaky. I leaned away from him for a minute to take in a breath. I was shaky. It must have been from the adrenaline.

"Bell, we're in public." I murmured looking around.

"Lets be real princess, I'm pretty sure you and I are the only ones that are going to be in here for a while." he said smirking.

"I just finished burning 600 calories, and you Mr. Blake are a big workout that I have no energy for." I said smirking. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Fair enough princess, but I need to see you. I get that I just saw you yesterday, but I need to see you more. Without Octavia or the others around." he said earnestly. I knew that we were a big tangled mess, and we needed to stabilize this crashing romance before letting anyone know about it.

"Well, I was going to go home and paint. You want to come?" I asked him smiling.

"Ms. Griffin, I just arrived. However, I suppose I can skip my workout tonight for you." he said smiling. He kissed the top of my head and we grabbed our stuff. I hopped in my lexus, and he in his muscle car. I pressed on the gas and made my way to the art barn, I knew there was no point stopping at home. My art barn had everything I needed.

The loft above the studio, was where I had a spare makeshift room, and a bathroom. It was a nice place, it had a big window above my bed, and a mini fridge packed full incase I camped out here for a few days. The bathroom was fully equipped with hot water and a full shower.

I parked the car, and smiled as Bellamy revved his engine and pulled in next to me. I got out of my car and walked into the barn. I made my way carefully through the maze of canvases, easels, and tables with various supplies. I heard Bellamy follow suit, I climbed up the ladder to the loft, and slid my bag across the floor. Bellamy popped his head up and watched me maneuver around my room.

"You can come up you know." I said rolling my eyes. He smirked and climbed up the rest of the way.

"So this is the princess' castle huh?" he asked plopping down on my bed as he watched me gather a change of clothes from my dresser and a towel to bring into the bathroom with me for when I got out of the shower.

"No, this is the tower her evil mother sends her away to." I mumbled.

"Oh. At least it's a nice tower." Bellamy muttered looking around. I had various paintings up on the wall, a dresser, a vanity, a rug with a trunk on the edge of my bed, and a desk with all of my awards I had ever received hung up on the wall.

"Doesn't your mom keep those in a scrapbook or something?" he asked. I looked up and saw what he was looking at.

My mind flashed back to a memory of me giving my first award to my mother. It was for getting all excellents in kindergarten. She smiled, patted my head, threw it in the trash, and left the house to go meet another date. I looked over and saw the crumpled up paper hung up on the wall and smiled, holding back my tears. My mother was the only woman who could have a full time job as a gold digger.

"No, she doesn't." I said. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back. Entertain yourself with anything." I said smiling, gesturing to everything in the room. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and let out a breath. I felt one tear fall down, but I demanded the rest to stay where they were. I could allow one rebel, but I wasn't going to let the whole infantry abandon ship.

I got into the shower where I scrubbed off all feeling, as I usually did. Remember your goal Clarke, I told myself. To get out of here.

Then I remembered Bellamy, would he come with me? Would I go with him? Is he the one for me? I didn't know enough yet. It had only been around two weeks.

I sighed and turned off the water and dried myself off completely. I slipped on a pair of capri leggings and a t-shirt. I towel dried my hair, and didn't bother to put any makeup on. I cleaned up my bit of mess and walked out to find Bellamy looking at my sketchbook on my bed.

I made my way over to where he was on the bed, and crawled up next to him. He abandoned his sweatshirt, and was now in an academy t-shirt from his police training I assumed, and his black basketball shorts.

"What are you looking at?" I asked scooting next to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me and showed me the drawing he was looking at. It was a sketch of Octavia laughing in the sunshine. "Oh, that." I said turning red.

"You have a girl crush on my sister?" he teased.

"No, she's just so beautiful, she's a perfect subject for art." I mumbled.

"Let's see here." he said, readjusting himself so his head was resting on mine, and I was tucked completely into him, continuing through my sketchbook. "There's Monty." he said showing a sketch of Monty smiling in a church pew. "That's a good one, I bet he'd like that." he said smiling. I didn't say anything, I just smiled.

"Here is Jasper and Maya." he said, looking at the sketch of them snuggled up in Bellamy and Octavia's recliner. "They'd really like that too." he said.

"And here is Raven." he said smiling. It was Raven sitting on the hood of a car with all her tools scattered on the ground, besides the wrench in her hand. "You can tell it's her little smirk, and you can almost feel the sweat on her forehead that you drew." he said.

"It's not something you were supposed to find." I said softly.

"Why is that?" he asked. "I don't want them to find it weird. I just think I should wait to show them, that's all." I said.

"Princess I don't think you see it. You finish the group. You're the last missing puzzle piece and everyone in our group has grown attached to you." he said looking at me.

"You think so?" I asked, looking up at his brown eyes.

"I know that I have." he said with a smile, and kissed my temple. "What I am disappointed in, is that you haven't drawn me yet." he said looking at me in an accusatory way.

"Sorry, you just have so many facial expressions, it's hard to capture just one." I said smiling, kissing his jawline.

"I expect one soon though okay?" he said smiling.

"Okay, I can do that." I said.

And just like that, my whole world was inspired.

* * *

**Bellamy POV:**

"Damn you Wick." I muttered under my breath.

Wick was off hustling pool, and left me alone at the bar for a solid half an hour now. I checked my phone and saw that it was near midnight.

"Wick! I'm going home!" I yelled across the bar. It was Friday night, and this was the last place I wanted to be currently.

"Jackass! Why you wanna leave?" he yelled. I began to walk out the door when he dropped his pool stick and made his way over to me. He sat me back down at the bar and ordered two beers. "Okay man, tell me what stick is shoved up your asshole this week?" he asked.

"Its Clarke." I struggled to get out. She had been on my mind all week. I hadn't been able to see her since Monday in her barn. I was beginning to go a bit crazy.

"Have you texted her?" he asked me.

"Of course, but you know that that isn't the same." I said. "I mean, how much bonding have you and Rae have over emoji's?" I snapped.

"Woah man, you're balls deep for this girl." he said, taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Yeah, that's why I would like to go home so I can see her, and if you come with me, you can see your little bird." I tried to bribe him. It was only working a bit. I gave him a 'you know you want to' face crossed with a 'you know i'm right' look.

"We're becoming wimps. Let me finish this." he said taking a swig of beer. I took a sip of mine in a form of victory. "Alright, so Clarke." he said continuing his spiel. "You obviously are a love sick puppy, so you need to make the girl fall for you." he said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I muttered, taking a longer sip of my beer.

"Have you tried all the basics?" he asks me.

"She is the farthest thing from basic. She's so damn complex." I muttered. We both paused to drink to that, both of the female specimens that occupied our minds were pieces of work.

"You know how they say, you're supposed to make her laugh, to have her fall in love with you?" I asked, and Wick nodded his head. "The problem is, everytime she laughs, I'm the one that falls." I sighed.

"Damn, who are you and what have you done with Bellamy Blake?" he asked.

"I know. Clarke is just something else. Something I haven't ever had before." I said.

"Be careful then. You don't want to hurt her, or Cheerio. Or anyone else in that group. And be careful not to hurt yourself either." he said dumbly.

"Great." I mumbled, and took one last drink of my beer. "Come on Asshole." I said, and we left the bar.

"Bellamy, you love Clarkey." Wick drunk sang.

"If you don't sober up I'm not letting you in my house." I said seriously.

"Fine." he huffed out and I passed him a water bottle. "Are the kiddos all at your house again?" he asked.

"Yeah, they say the layout is beneficial for them all. Even though it is actually because Octavia feels more comfortable there, Jasper and Maya don't have to worry about their parents watching their every move as a couple, Monty can be openly gay, Little Bird comes in hopes that you'll drag your sorry ass to my house, and Clarke comes because you know." I said smiling.

"Rae looks forward to seeing me?" he asked.

"Are you stupid? Of course she does." I said pulling out of the bar. As I began to drive home, Wick had a look of confusion on his face the whole time. We pulled into the garage, and I felt a buzz of excitement. We walked in the house and I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I called out, and they all groaned.

"You guys asleep?" I asked, throwing my keys on the counter and walking through the kitchen to see them all watching a movie with their eyes half closed. "Why is it, that every friday night, you do the same damn thing? Don't you want to do something else?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other and collectively shook their heads and said "No." and then proceeded to laugh. I shook my head and shook my leather jacket off and threw my combat boots into a corner, and slung my jacket over the counter.

I saw Clarke snuggled up with a blanket, and sleeping on the couch. She was beautiful. I rolled my eyes and made my way to her, when suddenly the home phone started ringing on the coffee table in front of her. She opened her eyes and scrunched her nose up in disgust. I smiled and laughed a bit, before picking up the phone and moving over to her.

"Hello?" I asked, as Clarke and I positioned ourselves so my back was against the armrest of the couch, and she was laying across my body on her side.

"Bellamy?" I heard a man say.

"Yes, this is Bellamy Blake." I said, a bit concerned. No one was paying any attention to me, they were all too tired, talking, or immersed in the movie.

"Hi, uh, shit. Sorry. Uh, Bellamy? It's Dad." he said. That was the moment when my grip on the phone was so tight, the whites of my knuckles showed, and my whole body tensed. Causing my princess to look up at me in a sleepy concerned daze.

"Hello dad." I said tightly. That was when they all whipped their heads around to watch me, with their eyes open wide. Raven muted the movie and Octavia looked up from the ground where she and Monty were watching the movie and talking about boys. I put the phone on speaker, and warned them all to keep their mouths shut.

"Listen, I know it's been what, hell four… five? No almost six years since I last talked to you." he said. I felt Clarke flatten her hands on my chest, and shift so she was laying on her stomach on top of me.

"Yeah, mom's funeral." I said.

"Have you been getting the money I've sent you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you know what would have been better? You here for O. I know that you and mom were divorced, and you paid your child care, but seriously." I said.

"I know, I know. Here's the thing. I know you and Octavia don't remember much about me, but if you do, you should know that I was a doctor. Very high up, and I couldn't have it on me that I got a hooker knocked up." he said. I heard Clarke gasped in shock. I could tell that she was about to go postal on him, so I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Yeah, but the problem was, you didn't just get her knocked up once, no. You loved that hooker so much you had to knock her up twice didn't you?" I asked. There was a long silence.

"Yes. I did." was finally spoken through the static sound.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I would like to start over. Is there any chance you, Octavia, and your friends would want to come to my beach house? Boyfriends, Girlfriends, all of them. For a week. I will pay for all your expenses, and talk to anyone I have to in order to have you come see me." he said.

Dead silence.

As I was about to decline, I looked down at Octavia who was looking at me in fear. I knew she wanted to meet this man, who she had minimal memory of, who was such a big question mark in her life.

"Bellamy?" he asked.

"When should we leave?" I asked. The whole room bursted with silent excitement. The kids already whipped out their cell phones and texted their parents, and Wick was already calling the principal to find a substitute teacher for him.

"I would like you to come next week. Leave in two days on Sunday, and come back on Sunday?" he asked.

"I would have to see if that can work with everyone." I said as I looked around, and got thumbs up from everyone, including Wick, who was sweet talking the principal. That was his thing. "Alright. I have enough vacation days stocked up for a month, so I should be able to make it." I said.

"That's fantastic." he said a bit out of breath. "How do you already know if your friends can make it?" he asked.

"Well, they're all here with me right now." I said, smiling like the jackass I am.

"I'm on speaker?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, well hello. Hello Octavia. Is she there? Tell her I say hi." he said anxiously.

"Hi dad." Octavia said quietly.

"Your voice is beautiful. Just like your mothers." he said. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my eyes. This was all so much to take in.

"Okay, well we'll see you then Dad. Where exactly are we going anyway, so I know where to place the airline tickets for?" I asked.

"Oh, I told you son, I'll take care of all expenses. Just so you do know, my beach house is in Long Beach, California." he said.

"Cali?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, It is a great place. There are a few vineyards not to far from here that you can visit, and a great view of the beach." he said excitedly. "Oh, and Bellamy, how many of your friends are coming?" he asked.

"Well, there is eight of us total, including me and Octavia." he said.

"So eight tickets?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Great! Bellamy, we look forward to seeing you and Octavia. Along with all of your friends. I want to catch up with you, start over. I want a second chance." he begged.

Clarke looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. I looked down at her with a face that clearly read you have got to be kidding me. She pouted her lip and her baby blues got to me. I let out a sigh.

"That's going to be hard to do in a week." I said.

"We can make it work though right?" he asked.

"We can try." I said. I already felt myself become a better person. Whenever Clarke was around, her personality and mine rubbed against each other, and we rubbed off of eachother. I didn't want to go out and drink and bang random girls. I wanted to work harder, and become a better person. I could see her start to become more outgoing, and shine even brighter than she already does. She relaxes more, and tells jokes. She is such a ray of sunshine. She's my sunshine.

"Okay, well I'll let you guys get some sleep. Goodbye Bellamy." he said.

"Goodbye Dad." I said, and with that I hung up.

"Holy Shit!" Octavia yelled out.

"Did that just happen?" Maya asked.

"What in the world got into him?" Raven asked.

"Are we really going?" Monty asked.

"Hell yeah we are, who are we kidding. Cali for a week with the best bitches?" Octavia said. Clarke looked up at me and smiled.

"You done good Bell." she said yawning.

"The evil mother agreed to let you come away with the knight for a week?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded her head.

"She claims I am a recluse that needs to get out more. And also that I can stay away for the rest of the weekend, and she would call me in. She said I don't need to check in, even though I always do." she said softly.

I slid down and closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her back and my hands rested on her shoulder blades. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I felt a bit of wetness form on my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay." I said completely fastening my arms around her small body. I swayed her back and forth a bit and whispered things in her ear to make her smile. "There is someone who you can report to twenty four seven instead of her." I said.

"Who?" she asked sniffling with a smile.

"Me. Tell me about everything. Call me. I'll call you. Tell me when you're busy and you're not and I'll be there to fill the time in. I can be that person Princess." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and sunk even deeper into me.

"Thanks Bell." she said, and kissed my neck. I knew in that moment, that there was absolutely no one who could fill her position. There was no one in this world that could ever fill me the way she does, or make me smile. There was no one else who I wanted to constantly worry about, protect, or need by my side.

I knew that in that moment she was mine.

* * *

**Clarke POV:**

"Bellamy I really don't want to." I whined.

"Oh come on Clarke, just for a few minutes." he said encouraging me.

"I'm not so sure about this." I whispered.

"Just do it." he said, giving me a little push. I sighed, and opened my front door.

"Okay, come on." I whispered. I was met with the giant front entrance. There was a spiral staircase that led up to my room, and that was all I wanted to focus on. Me and Bellamy quietly tip toed into my house, where we both snuck up the stairs and into my bedroom. I quietly opened my door and gestured for him to follow me.

"Princess why are we sneaking around in your own house?" he whispered as he shut the door silently behind us.

"Because I do not want Mother Abigail Griffin to find us." I said. I took one look around my room and sighed.

It was black and white. All of it. It was so depressing, and all I wanted to do when I looked at it, was cry.

"Wow." Bellamy said.

"I know, now you know why I want to spend all my time away from here?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I pulled out my suitcase, and began to gather things from around my room. "How long are we going to be gone again Bell?" I asked him.

"You pack for however long you want to stay with me." he said. I looked up at him, he was sitting on my bed, and could clearly tell that this was the place I hated most.

"That would be a lot of things I would need to pack." I said softly. I wanted to stay with all of them forever.

"Then you might need two suitcases." he said giving me his signature half smile. The one he only had for me.

"Okay Bell." I said smiling. I grabbed another suitcase.

"While we're at it we might as well make it three, or four." he said smirking. I smiled and grabbed my duffel bag, and my victoria secret bag.

"That good enough?" I asked, placing all four on the bed next to him.

"You know, if you're going to school next monday you may need a backpack." he said pulling me in front of him. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he grabbed my hips and I stood in between his legs.

"You're right." I said kissing him once.

"Plus, what if you get bored? We should take another bag full of art stuff for you." he said running his hands up and down my sides.

"Well look at you, thinking of everything." I said smiling. I leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "Okay, now I really want to pack, and get the hell out of here." I said smiling. I went in a whirlwind through my closet, picking out all the clothes, shoes, and accessories that I deemed necessary. Then I went to my bathroom and grabbed all the make-up, perfume, and toiletries that I would need.

"Alright, that's everything. Let's head out to my Barn." I said smiling when I saw Bellamy had grabbed my school backpack, which held my laptop, some of my classes notebooks and assignments, and my laptop and phone chargers. He smiled and slung it over his shoulder, and with one hand grabbed my duffel bag and one of my suitcases.

I smiled and grabbed my empty Victoria's Secret bag which was going to hold my art stuff, and the other suitcase. "Alright, let's go." I said kissing his cheek, and we snuck back out of my house.

"Come on princess, let's get a move on." he said as we put all my bags in the trunk of his muscle car, except the bag meant for my art supplies.

"Alright, Alright." I said smiling. He held onto the wheel with one hand, and with the other he held onto my hand. We slowly made our way down to the back of my house, where you could barely find the trail to my barn. We parked and I ran inside.

I grabbed acrylic paints and water colors, a few small canvases, my drawing pencils, coloring pencils, chalk, and my sketchbook. I deemed that this would be enough for a week and a half at most. I smiled and ran out the door once everything was secured in my bag. If anything exploded in there, there would be hell to pay. I hopped in the muscle car, and Bell smiled at me.

"Do I get to see?" he asked happily.

"Not yet." I said smiling.

"Alright Princess, let's make our way back." he said. With that, we left my house and we made our way to Bellamy and Octavia's home.

"What time do we have to leave tomorrow?" I asked. It was currently around 4:30 in the afternoon on Saturday. We all had a lazy morning, we mapped out Long Beach, and activities that we could do while we were there. Then this afternoon all of us dispersed to gather our things and meet back here. In that time, Bellamy and I had gone to the gym while we sent Octavia and Monty out to go shopping for a few things.

I slipped Octavia some money behind Bellamy's back, to go buy us some clothes and to help pay for the food and various things. She winked and took it, and told me she would get me stuff that I would enjoy. I believed her, I mean I had no use for the money in my bank account, being as that I had everything I already needed. I wanted to give them the same feeling.

"We'll leave the house at five, which means we have to wake up bright and early Princess." he said smiling.

"Oh god, you know if I was a princess, I would be sleeping beauty. If I don't get my sleep I'm going to cut someone." I said banging my head against the back of the seat.

"Easy, we'll just make sure to get enough coffee in you." he said grinning.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. We made our way back to the house, talking about little things that most people probably wouldn't consider worth their breath.

"Octavia?" he called out as we walked in through the garage door. We heard a giggle come from the living room, and we shrugged. We slipped off our shoes and he threw his keys onto the counter. "O?" he asked as we walked into the living room where Octavia was practically drowning in shopping bags. I burst out laughing looking at her face, which was full of excitement. "What the hell O?" he asked, his eyes widening and looking at all the bags.

"Clarkey gave me some money and told me to get some stuff for all of us to wear." she said sweetly. "Surprise brother, but California weather is a bit different from New York weather." she said.

"How much money did you give her?" he demands out of me.

"Does it matter? Look at this, Octavia you are amazing!" I said laughing, joining her with all the bags.

"Clarke you really didn't need to do this, Octavia what happened to the money I gave you?" he asks.

"It's somewhere around here, I bought some snacks and stuff for us to do on the plane with it." she said innocently.

"Clarke you really shouldn't have done this, we don't need it." Bellamy strained to get out. I felt my heart sink a little.

"Just consider it all the birthday and christmas presents I've missed out on." I said lightly. "Bellamy you don't owe me anything. I love this, I finally have something to spend my crazy allowance on. Now come on and help us with this." I say softly with a smile. His brown eyes bore into mine, and I smile. Finally he sighs and smiles. He shakes his head and comes and sits by us.

"Okay O, show us what you got." he says leaning back into the couch, pulling me back with him. He drapes an arm over my shoulder and I bring one knee up close to my body and hold onto it as I lean into him.

"Okay!" she says excitedly. I smile, this is what I wanted to do with my time. I wanted to give them both the world. "I hope you don't mind, but I got at least everyone one thing." Octavia said, and she began. I didn't mind at all.

"So for Raven I got her these khaki shorts, and a tank top." she said holding up both items. I smiled, and I could feel Bellamy begin to relax.

"For Monty, I got him these super cute shorts," she says holding up a pair of pink cargo shorts "and a white polo to go with it." she said smiling.

"For Wick, I just got him this pair of flip flops because lord knows that man doesn't wear anything besides his boots. And an actual nice pair of jeans that he is not allowed to get holes in." Octavia said rolling her eyes.

"Then for Jasper I got him this pair of sunglasses, so he can have those on top of his head instead of those stupid goggles, and a pair of cargo shorts." she said holding both up.

"For Maya, I got her this pretty yellow sundress, because she loves dresses, but only has like three." she said holding up a cute yellow sundress.

"For you Bell," Octavia said, and Bell looked like he wasn't going to like it. "I got you this pack of t-shirts, which has black, white and grey in it," she said holding them up. "And then I got you these swim trunks because lord knows you don't own a pair," she said holding those up as well "I also got you a pair of flip flops like uncle wick, and a pair of cargo shorts." she said holding them all up.

"Wow O. Great job." he said smiling. It looked like a genuine smile, and I hoped that he really did like them.

"For you Clarkey, I got you-"

"Octavia Blake. You did not get me anything." I said. She wasn't supposed to use it on me.

"Oh please Clarkey, I know you wouldn't pack anything slutty enough, so I went through the labor to bring you this." she said smiling brightly. She went through and showed me the three crop tops and jean shorts she got me, as well as my own pencil skirt. "I also got you this pair of wedges, you know to show off your beautiful legs." Octavia said, giving both of us a knowing look. Bellamy coughed and I began to move onto the next subject.

"So Octavia, what did you get?" I asked her.

"I got these two crop tops, a swimsuit, a pair of shorts, a pair of sandals and a sundress." Octavia admitted quietly.

"Octavia Blake." Bellamy scolded. "You know how I feel about crop tops." he said.

"Bell, it's fine. I bet you'll look great in it Octavia!" I said. "What did you get for the plane?" I asked brightly, trying to quiet down Bellamy.

"I got fruit strips, munchies, trail mix, some gatorades, and water bottles. I also got some coloring books because we all love to color. Except Bell of course. So for him I got word searches and then I got some magazines." Octavia said smiling. Bell nodded his head.

"Good job Octavia." he said smiling.

"Yeah Tavia. It seems we packed everything we need." I said smiling.

"Alright, clean all this up, and tell everyone to get their butts over here if they want pizza." Bellamy said shaking his head and moving over to the kitchen. Me and Octavia squealed and texted the others in our group message to come over.


	5. Hold Me Tight

**Yes! New chapter! So here we go! Just a heads up, I created the names of Roman Blake and Kalina Blake on my own, and they are not a part of The 100 series, just in case anyone was wondering where they popped up from! Leave a review saying what you think they should do in Cali! xoxo**

* * *

You're putting your heart in the palm of my hand; i'm trying to act real cool, but inside i'm a lovesick fool~For A Boy (Raelynn Woodward)

**Clarke POV:**

Once we were all here and Bell ordered the pizza, we showed everyone what Octavia got everyone, and we all made sure that Wick's SUV was packed with everything we could.

"Bellamy Blake." Octavia scolded as Bellamy and Wick were making jokes about getting mind blowingly drunk.

"Just saying baby sis, it's going to be good to get a load of sunshine before we come back for winter weather." he says nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Octavia said and began to stretch out on the floor. "Clarkey, do you do yoga?" she asks me as she sits on the ground stretching her legs out.

"I used to do ballet?" I offered.

"Wow." Octavia said looking at me.

"When did you stop?" Raven asked scooting closer to me. I knew the answer. It was when I started to date Finn. He insisted that I clear up some time for me to spend with him.

"Last summer." I swallowed.

"Why did you stop?" Jasper asked. "I hear Ballerina's are like 100% dedicated to their sport?" he continues.

"It was a stupid idea. Worst mistake of my life." I said smiling. I knew that I traded in my ballet slippers for a boy, and it was dumb. All that bleeding, pain, and work had been tossed down the drain.

"Well why don't you start up again?" Bellamy asks. I thought about this for a bit, I knew that for a while I had wanted to, but I just didn't know how too.

"You can join a studio around here you know, you could start up again. It wouldn't be that hard." Monty said patting my leg. I smiled at all these supportive faces. They were what true friendship is made up of. They weren't the kind to make me drop something I loved just so I could spend more time with them, they encouraged me to continue the things I loved. I smiled and nodded my head.

"You guys are right, when I come back, I'll start looking around for a studio I can join." I said smiling. They all smiled and nodded their heads and we continued conversation until around eight o'clock rolled around, and Bellamy stood up.

"Alright, everyone up, we actually have to get a good night's sleep tonight." he said smiling. "Monty, Jasper you can take my bed. Girls, off to Octavia's room, and there is an air mattress around here somewhere. Wick, you and I get the pull out bed in the couch." he said with his natural air of authority. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him and we all giggled and got situated. We all brushed our teeth, and did the routine things we did before we went to bed.

"Clarkey you wanna share the air mattress with me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I'm good with that." I said smiling. Raven may be intense, and a bit of a bad ass, but she had the biggest heart.

"Good, because Maya already claimed the other half of my bed." Octavia said scrunching her nose and smiling sheepishly.

"Damn right." Maya said and strutted off to Octavia's room. I laughed and rolled my eyes, and Raven shook her head.

"Come on, let's get this thing blown up." Raven muttered bitterly, gesturing to the limp plastic of the air mattress. Raven and I grunted along as we pushed the pump to get the mattress fully pumped up.

When it was my turn for the bathroom I sighed and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and threw my hair up in a messy bun. The waves from my hair causing my hair to appear as a blonde ocean.

I took a look over my face. My blue eyes seemed fuller, brighter, and happier. They felt tired, but even I couldn't deny that the flecks of yellow appearing were from the happiness that these people gave me. My freckles were fading, and I knew that the sunshine in California would bring them back. My lips seemed fuller, and I knew that was because of all the kisses from Bellamy. It was Bellamy who was making me feel more and more complete everyday.

I shook my head and changed. I smiled and slipped on a big t-shirt and a pair of yoga shorts. I sighed and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room. I plugged my phone into the extension cord that the rest of our chargers were plugged into, and plopped down on the bed beside Raven. She groaned and flipped over to look at me. Her tight ponytail was high up in it's usual position, and she was in a red sweatshirt with a pair of leggings.

"Clarke?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Thanks for filling in my missing spot. With Maya and Octavia, it's been kind of hard to be a threesome when things required groups of two. What I'm saying is, thanks for being here for us, for me." Raven said with a half smile. One that showed she cared, but was still tough as nails.

"No, thank you guys for taking me in, when I thought I had no one." I said smiling. Raven smiled fully this time, one that was fully vulnerable. Her dark eyes smiled along with her lips, and that was when I knew that Bellamy was speaking the truth last Monday.

I was a missing puzzle piece. One that was hidden in the back of a drawer, or under a counter, or in between the cushion of a dusty couch. Somewhere where no one dared to look because it was a ridiculous thought to have it be there. Even though a majority of missing pieces are there.

Raven and I scooted closer together, and we became a cocoon of warmth. I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly I heard a 'Princess' being whispered throughout the room. I mumbled unintelligently.

"What?" I mumbled, stirring Raven.

"Bellamy shut up." Wick whined. All the lights were out, and everyone was asleep.

"You shut up Wick." and I heard a loud thud.

"Okay. You two." Raven said angrily. "If I have to be up at four a.m. I am going to get a good night's sleep." she demanded.

"Then you tell pretty boy to shut his trap and go to bed." Wick said pushing Bellamy.

"Be quiet you asshole." Bellamy said shoving him back.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus." I said. I stood up, and shoved Wick down onto the air mattress and climbed into his spot. "You two. Quiet. Now." I said with a poison in my tone.

"Damn." Raven whispered, and I smiled to myself. It felt good to be a bit of a badass.

Suddenly I felt Bellamy press up against me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my body and whispered in my ear.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed. I turned around in his arms to face him, that's when I realized he was lacking a shirt.

"You want my shirt?" I squeaked out.

I looked over his shirtless form. He was something of a god. His defined muscles clenched and unclenched flawlessly. I could see every dip and curve of his chest panes and abs, he was beautiful. His brown eyes seemed to darken when he followed my eyes. I turned red in the dark, he knew I was looking him over.

"Princess, you just can't deny me can you?" he mumbled and slid his hands down to my hips and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

"I don't want to deny you, you silly." I said smiling. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, and it made my body completely relax. It was as if just being in his presence relaxed my whole form.

"Good. Now come on, go to sleep." Bellamy urged, reaching up and massaging my neck with one hand. I closed my eyes and felt the rhythm of his heart, and the rhythm of his fingers. I fell into the deepest sleep I can remember.

"Princess." Bellamy mumbles into my ear.

"Bell, _no_." I mumble back. It must have been a bit before time to wake up.

"Princess _yes_." he mumbles. I squish my eyes closed tightly. I never wanted to come out of this beautiful entanglement.

Our legs were interlocked and my arms were around his neck as I layed on top of him. He had one hand running through my hair, and the other rubbing slow circles in my lower back. It felt amazing. That's when I realized I was as deep for Bellamy, as Maya was for Jasper. I was fully molded into him, and he was my protector. Bellamy was my knight in shining armor.

"Princess it's time to get up, before Octavia finds us out and we have to live with her torture." Bellamy said.

Before we knew it the light was flicked on and Octavia, Maya, Jasper and Monty were standing in the stairwell from the hallway to the living room.

"Well, well, well. Here's something that I thought I'd never see." Octavia said rolling her eyes. Bellamy and I groaned in chorus of Wick and Raven, who we saw in similar positions. "Did you guys really think you could hide this from me forever?" she said standing with her hands on her hips and looking at us scoldingly.

"Sorry O." came from Bell's mouth.

"Sorry Cheerio." came from Wick's.

"Sorry Tavia" came out of mine and Ravens.

"I mean _seriously_, I knew that was coming. I mean _come on_ do you not understand that I'm not stupid?" Octavia asked. We all fell silent. "It's about damn time!" Octavia said flying into the bed with Bell and I.

"What?" everyone in the room asked.

"I mean seriously, I knew that you two would end up with each other, even though you act like you hate each others guts. I mean, let's be real here. Bell never really spent the night with us until Clarke showed up, and all that alone time you've been having with each other? Ugh, it's so beautiful. One of my best friends and my brother, together!" Octavia said engulfing us both in a big hug.

"Yeah, yeah it's great." Wick said rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Wick." Octavia said, jumping onto them and scolding them at the same time.

Bellamy and I looked at each other in a confused daze. I guess we didn't have to worry about Octavia choosing between one or the other. We smiled at each other and before I knew it he was slowly sliding one of his hands down the length of my arm and connected his fingertips with mine. The gesture was simple, but it sent a message loud and clear.

We were together.

"Alright crew." Bellamy said shaking us out of our current bubble of nonchalant. We looked at the time 4:15. "Our flight leaves at 6 a.m. We have forty five minutes to get ready and leave this house." he said, continuing his tone of Alpha. We all groaned, but began our process.

Between eating and simultaneously getting ready, packing and sucking down cup after cup of coffee, laughing at each other and talking about the trip, the time passed in no time. Before we knew it, Raven and Wick were up front arguing on which way to go, Maya and Monty were sleeping on Jasper's shoulder, and I was in the back holding onto both of the Blake siblings hands.

They argued over little things and I smiled. I knew they loved each other fiercely, and all the argumentation meant little to nothing to them. I looked down in my lap where Octavia and I had both our tiny hands locked together, while Bellamy's huge hand engulfed my other one. I smiled at the sight, and took a mental image for a sketch later.

I took in my black converse, flowy teal skater skirt, and the black crop top that Octavia got for me on her shopping expedition. I smiled and saw Bellamy sporting a white v-neck that Octavia got, a pair of dark wash jeans, and his favorite black leather jacket. Octavia was wearing a pair of high-waisted shorts with a floral print on them, a light purple knitted sweater that matched the color of the flowers, and a pair of white sandals. It made for the perfect picture.

After twenty more minutes of arguing, we made it to the airport in no problem. We all grabbed our own bags. Bellamy insisted on carrying my duffel bag even though he had a backpack and suitcase of his own. I ended up carrying my suitcase, Victoria's Secret tote bag, and my school backpack. It was exactly the right amount of things that I needed. We hurried our way through the airport and made it on the plane just in time before it took off.

We all settled in our seats and began to feel the buzz of excitement. It was around a five hour flight, but with the time difference, we would arrive at 8 a.m. in Long Beach California. Bellamy and I sat by each other, and the rest followed suit behind us. We all talked to each other, even Bellamy and Wick were yelling at each other, even though they were three rows behind us. I rolled my eyes and pulled my sketchbook out of my backpack, which I took with my on the plane.

"What are you drawing now?" Bellamy asks.

"Nothing." I reply pulling my sketchbook closer to me.

"Mhmm." Bellamy said giving me a knowing look. I smiled and continued to draw.

"I wanted that coloring book!" Monty wailed.

"Monty there's another one here, it has dinosaurs in it?" Raven said holding up another. "Wait, how come Jasper get's the one with cars in it?" Raven demanded.

"Maya do you want this coloring book with flowers in it?" Wick asked.

"No, why on earth would I want that!" she asked.

"Hey!" I demanded looking back at all of them. They all turned to look at me instantly. "You stop it before I turn this plane around." I said squinting my eyes. They all burst out laughing.

"Okay mom." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"That works so well!" Octavia said through a fit of giggles. "Bellamy is dad, Clarke is mom, and then there's Uncle Wick and Aunt Raven. The rest of us are the children!" Octavia said, and Monty was wiping tears from under his eyes. Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned around to face them.

"Monty, Octavia, listen to your Mother." he said giving them a wink. I punched him in the shoulder and we all burst out laughing again. Eventually we all got everything we needed. We were sipping on gatorades and munching on snacks all the while chatting away about utter nothingness.

I sketched the picture of the Blake hand holding incident, and I finished it with a good hour left of time. I closed it up and smiled. I looked over at Bellamy who was focusing on a word search. I watched his facial expressions.

I took mental notes of the lines in between his forehead. The way he would squint his eyes occasionally. How his lips twitched as if he was talking to himself in his head. The way his curls fell just over his forehead, and the dusting of freckles from across his cheeks and over his nose. I watched the cock of his head and the focus of his eyes, the way his pupils narrowed and widened. I learned every crevice of his face, it was just the way an artist works. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned and looked at me. I watched the way the tips of his lips turned up. The way his eyes seemed to lift and soften. How his pupils dilated when he looked at me. I smiled, and didn't look away. I knew that this beautiful human was mine, and I knew that I was completely okay with that.

"Princess?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked. I thought about this. I wasn't thinking about anything. I was just thinking about how content I was with the universe, which hadn't happened since I met the Blake's.

"I'm just happy to be here." I said smiling.

"Of course Princess." he said shaking his head.

"Mom! Are we there yet?" Raven yelled from the back. I groaned and leaned my head against the seat. As I turned to answer her, the flight attendant answered her for me.

"We will shortly be beginning our descent, so please buckle up." she said smiling. We all cheered and buckled up, mumbling excitedly to each other. As we landed smoothly we quickly gathered our things and got out of that plane as soon as possible.

Bellamy held onto my hand, or constantly was touching some part of my body. There was no doubt in my mind that he had a protective instinct over me. As we stumbled along the airport trying to figure out where we should go, we saw a man with a white sign that had 'Blake' written on it. Bellamy stood a little taller and gripped my hand. He walked up to the man and I smiled.

"Hello, are you Bellamy Blake?" the man asked kindly.

"Yes." Bellamy answered a little unsurely.

"Hello, I am Clarke Griffin, and these are our friends." I said smiling as they introduced themselves. He introduced himself as Atom, and we all followed him out into a miniature Hummer Stretch. It had just enough seats for all of us and our luggage. We climbed in and smiled, we all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wow Tavia." Maya said.

"Wow is right." Bellamy said grouchily. I yanked on his arm and gave him a look that said 'behave!'. This was an important day in their lives, and I didn't need Bellamy in a sour mood, ruining it. He looked at me with a wide eyed look, pretending not to know what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "Sorry." he mumbled.

We rolled down some of the windows and took in the sights, sounds and smells. It was bright, and warm. It was almost sticky. The smells were unbelievable, it was fresh and airy, you could smell the ocean and the faint smell of fruits lingered in the air. I closed my eyes and took it all in. They all excitedly pointed out things that caught their eyes.

"Wow." Bellamy muttered under his breath as he peered out of the car window. We slowly became farther away from the central part of the city and moved out farther into the beachy area. The houses quickly got bigger and bigger. Suddenly Atom took a quick turn and went down a trail that was heavily vegetated and pulled in front of a beautiful villa.

We all fell silent and looked at the house. It was partially over the water, with a big porch winding around the whole house, including the portion that was over the water. It had brown paneling, and big windows everywhere. There was a three car garage, along with plants everywhere. It seemed to be a mansion, and we all were at a loss for words. Atom pulled in along the driveway which was lined with palm trees, and Bellamy gripped my hand as tight as he possibly could.

"You okay there Daddy?" Raven asked. Bellamy swallowed and nodded his head. Octavia looked like she was about to pass out. Suddenly a man that looked every bit like Bellamy, and a beautiful Latin woman walked out of the house with two Rottweilers at their side. Bellamy's eyes darkened and his nostrils seemed to flare out even more. Octavia on the other hand had her face pressed against the window, unable to stop looking at them. Atom pulled to a stop and both the dogs started barking.

"Okay." I began, gaining the attention of everyone in the car. "If I'm playing mommy then I'm going to give you the mommy speech. We are all here for Tavia and Bell. We are going to be kind, respectful, and not say anything rude. We will have the best damn week of our lives. Understood?" I asked, and they all nodded their heads. Bellamy gave me one last look before opening the door and stepping out.

I felt the moisture enter the car and Bellamy quickly helped me out of the car, and the others followed. Bellamy gripped my hand and wrapped an arm around Octavia, and we made our way over to the couple. As we approached them, I soon recognized the man. He and Bell had the same dark curly hair, except the father kept his shorter. They had the same hard panned look on their face. They both had the tan freckled skin. This man had many frown lines though, and he seemed more worn down. Octavia had the same eyes and the dark hair, but the rest of her must have been her mom.

We stopped in front of them, and soon realized that this Latina woman must have been at least only in her mid twenties. She looked a bit like Kim Kardashian, except she wasn't as curvy. We all stopped, and there was an air of uncertainness. The dogs stopped barking, and one of them was sniffing my free hand, while the other was sniffing Octavia, who was looking over at me nervously. Bellamy stood a little taller and waited for the man to introduce himself. There was a long pause, and Monty, Jasper, Maya, Raven, and Wick stood behind all of us uncertainly.

"Son." the man said after a long while and placed his hand out forward, a gesture of peace. Bellamy slowly took his arm away from Octavia and placed it in the man's hand.

"Father." he said gruffly. The man turned to Octavia.

"Octavia? Look at you." he said, and she smiled. He opened his arms, and she slowly stepped into them. It was like something out of a movie. I took my free hand and gripped Bellamy's arm, the same one which was gripping onto my other hand. He looked down at me and smiled. Octavia and the man separated and the man turned to me.

"Hello all." he said smiling, moving from one face to another. "You can call me Roman." he said smiling. Roman, the name rolled around in my mouth, it was a unique name, along the lines of Bellamy and Octavia. "This is my wife, Kalina." he said referring to the woman.

"Hello." we all said, and she smiled warmly at all of us.

"This is Wick, my best friend." Bellamy said gesturing to Wick who had Raven connected at his hip.

"And this is Raven, Maya, Jasper, and Monty; my best friends." Octavia said softly.

"And this," Bellamy said pulling me close to him "is my girlfriend. Clarke." he said smiling at them. I was a bit taken aback, but it lit a fire in me. Bellamy called me his girlfriend for the first time.

"She is like a sister to me. To all of us." Octavia said nudging both our shoulders.

"I thought her nickname was mom?" Jasper said, and we all giggled a bit, causing confused looks from Roman and Kalina.

"Welcome to our beach home." Roman said smiling.

"We have enough space for all of you." Kalina said, and gestured us inside. We walked into the house, and we were hit with the air conditioning instantly. It was cool inside, and we could hear the click of Kalina's heels. We saw people working all over the place, there was a maid who was dusting the virtually pristine house. We could hear the clanging of pots in what we assumed was the kitchen. Out the windows we could see a few gardeners clipping away at the hedges.

"Damn." Raven muttered. Kalina walked up the white spiral staircase, in the white living room, with white furniture and a white fireplace. The only seeming color in the place was the warm hardwood, and a few throw blankets and pillows.

"We have five extra rooms, aside from our master bedroom of course." Kalina says with a smile. We all smile politely back and then all look at eachother, and talk with our eyes when she turns her head back around. "And here we are, you may sleep wherever you like." she says with a smile. There were five doors in the hallway, and they all scattered to find the one that they were closest too.

Octavia and Raven ducked into one room, Monty ran into another, Jasper and Maya dove for the same door, while Wick strolled into another. Bellamy led me into the one at the end of the hallway where we were met with paradise.

There was one king bed, with a white comforter and four matching pillows with a blue throw blanket across one bottom corner. There was a white mesh canopy across the top, and it reminded me of a fairytale. The walls were a pale blue with white furniture everywhere. There was a bookshelf, and a mini fireplace. There was a chaise lounge and a plush looking chair. We walked further into the room where there was tall windows, and out them all you could see was water. There was no land, just water. I dropped my bags and moved to the window.

"Bell! Look, it's the ocean!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah Princess." he said dropping his bags. He moved over to the window beside me and wrapped his arms around my middle. He was so tall, that when I leaned back, I couldn't even feel his neck. We heard a snap and looked over to find Maya with a camera, a fancy one. She looked at us sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was a present. I think I'm going to go into photography." she said smiling. We smiled, I was happy that the black piece of technology brought her happiness.

"That's great Maya!" I said smiling.

"Bell!" Octavia said running into the room.

"For gods sake, can't we have one minute?" Bellamy muttered into my ear, making me giggle.

"Come on, Roman has smoothies, and wants to talk to all of us." she said out of breath, with a big smile on her face. I looked up at Bell and nudged him.

"Come on yeah?" urged. Bellamy moaned but nodded his head.

"Give me a minute to change." Bellamy said. Maya and Octavia both smiled and exited excitedly. "Good god princess." he mumbled into my neck.

"Come on tiger, let's unpack and get you dressed." I said bumping his hip with mine.

"Alright sunshine, are you gonna change?" he asked me. I looked down at my appearance.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, a bit confused. I saw a flicker of panic flash in his eyes.

"No! No, you look beautiful. You look gorgeous in that, I mean not that you wouldn't look good out of it. I mean shit not like naked, although I'm sure you look good naked too, I mean beautiful." he mumbled before I cut him off with a laugh. I kissed his cheek.

"You're too cute sometimes Bell." I said smiling. We moved along in a teasing mood, hitting each other with pillows and making fun of the other. We eventually got everything set up for us to live in a much more familiar setting. Bell changed into his cargo shorts and flip flops, but left the white v-neck. "Uh, Bell?" I asked, when I opened up the closet door to hang some stuff up.

"Yes Princess?" he answered absentmindedly.

"These closets are already filled with clothes." I said, looking out at him. He looked at me in confusion and walked over to where I was standing.

"Well what the hell." he mumbled, seeing that the closet was filled with boys and girls clothes, and in good taste might I add. "Let's just go see what's up." Bellamy said sighing and grabbing my hand.

We walked out of the room, down the hall, and down the spiral staircase. We are met with the white living room, which leads us into a very comfortable looking dining room. There were doors almost everywhere, but I was too scared to ask where they lead to. We found everyone sitting on the patio, which was over the water. We opened a glass door, and walked outside.

There was brown beachy furniture on the patio. There was a long dark wooden table with a slab taken out from the middle and ice inside a bucket that went the length of a table, my guess was that was where drinks were stored. Along the table, there were plush brown benches that looked comfortable, that stretched the whole length of the table. There were two big chairs at each end of the table.

I looked over to see a bonfire area, with similar looking chairs and a white fire pit. There was different types of flowers hanging from the sides of the wooden railings that wrapped around patio, they were tall enough to go above my waist, but short enough for me to rest my arms on them and look over it. There were also different types of trees and a few vines hanging all around. It was all very comfy and modern looking.

"Hello lovelies! What flavor would you like? We have pina colada, or strawberry mango!" Kalina called us over, gesturing to a tray full of smoothies. I nudged Bell and we slid in with the rest of the crew.

Bellamy wrapped one arm tightly around me and gripped his smoothie in the other. I could tell that he was nervous as hell, and feeling uncomfortable.

Octavia and Monty were talking to Roman and Kalina about some class they were taking together, and Jasper and Maya were discussing the smoothies to each other.

I glanced over at Wick and Raven, I could tell that they were probably just as uncomfortable as Bell and I in this situation. We didn't know how to act.

"So son." Roman spoke. "Catch me up on everything." he said, and thats when I knew that we were going to be here for a while.


	6. Need You Now

**Hello lovelies! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am! All your reviews are just making my day. I couldn't thank you enough for adding and favoring my story! I hope your day is going well! Leave a review telling me if you like this chapter or not!**

* * *

Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier~Crazier (Taylor Swift)

**Bellamy POV:**

I gripped onto the cup that held the frozen drink in it, for a minute I thought I would shatter it. This man had no right to call me son, or ask me how my life story went.

Suddenly I felt the Princess place her hand on my thigh under the wooden table. I looked down at her and she was smiling sweetly at Kalina. I knew that Princess wanted me to have a good attitude about this, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Well, let's see here." I began. I got comfy, seeing as this was going to be a long story. "I was hiding out with Octavia in some trash apartment that was our mothers, barely able to keep it with the money you sent us." I began, I saw him wince, and Princess gripped my leg, warning me to play nice. The only result of her doing that was going to be me getting a hard on.

"I went through high school with that asshole right there, and he was my best friend through the whole thing." I said nodding towards Wick who just gave me a grin that I knew said he was still here for me.

"It's true, Wick was like my uncle. He calls me his little Cheerio." Octavia piped up between slurps of her smoothie. I shook my head and gave a tired smile.

"He was the best guy I could have asked for. He helped me get a part time job at his dad's garage, he watched O on nights I wasn't there, helped me not burn the mac'n'cheese and hot dogs that she would ask for every other day, and he was there for her when she didn't feel comfortable talking about things with me." I said. I gave a genuine smile to Wick, without him, I wouldn't have been where I was today.

"Wick graduated and went off to college a year before me, and promised to come back as soon as he could which the asshole stayed true to his word. Now he teaches the metal shop classes at their high school." I said.

"Now Uncle Wick has his eyes on me all the time." Octavia said rolling her eyes. We all gave partial laughs, and I wrapped the arm that was around the Princess tighter to me. She was like my lifeline, something that I needed to keep me floating.

"Once Wick was gone, and Octavia was able to be left home alone sometimes, I got into a bit of partying and I went into a bit of a bad place." I said, cringing at the memories of waking up in random houses with random girls and massive hangovers.

"Then, I went to the Academy after graduating. They whipped me right into shape, and now I am currently the commander in the K9 unit." I said. I knew it was brief, but that was all I wanted them to know.

They didn't need to know about the dirty jokes my officers make during the day, or that I look forward to coming home and taking off my boots and seeing these smiling faces, they didn't need to know that I've always dreamed of a white picket fence, they didn't need to know me.

"Tell us about you and Clarke?" Kalina asked in a kind voice. She was smiling and I could tell in her eyes that she must have been a hopeless romantic.

"Oh god! Yeah tell them about the first day you met!" Octavia snorted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that happened just outside my room!" Wick chuckled. Roman and Kalina looked to us expectedly.

"So, Princess here was wandering around our school, not a clue where she was going-" I began.

"and big bad wolf here thinks he can do whatever he wants without thinking." Clarke interrupted. "I was looking for the library on my first day of school, and I must have been very confused-" she continued.

"Very confused! She had the wrong level, anyway so I'm walking out of the metal shop talking to Wick over there, and lo and behold, the Princess rams right into me." I joked.

"And then the Knight here of course carried me to the nurse's office, where he looked at my file against my will." Clarke said elbowing me in the rib.

"Where I then learned that Princess here, was absolutely flawless." I joked with her, pulling her to me.

"I despised him, but my love for Tavia was too strong you know." Clarke joked back at me.

"So basically thanks to me, they admitted that they care for each other too much to hate each other, and now bam, their passion for hating each other was redirected." Octavia finished.

"Basically." Clarke said laughing. I smiled and rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

"I think she was always taken with me." I joked, looking down at her.

"Yeah right Blake." she said softly.

"You two are beautiful." Kalina said smiling at us. My father was looking at us unsurely.

"Clarke, would you tell me about your family?" he asked politely, with a ghost of a smile.

Dead silence.

Everyones faces fell at the table except for Roman and Kalina's. We all knew how much of a touchy subject this was.

"Actually-" I began.

"Bell, it's fine." she said cutting me off. She took a deep breath and I slowly rubbed her arm, she was beginning to shake. I glared down the man who dared call me son. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"My father died when I was two, he was involved in the government, and somebody didn't like his opinions. My mother has been married seven times since, and I am an only child." she breathed out. Holy shit, not even we knew that amount of information. I saw Roman's face fall with every word that spilled from her mouth.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Roman said softly.

"It was a long time ago." she said giving a fake smile. "Besides, these losers have become my family." she said nudging me.

"Yeah, Bellamy is the dad, Clarke is momma, Uncle Wick, and Aunt Raven." Octavia declared. Roman's smile dropped a bit, and Kalina grinned at us.

"And you all are the little brats we're stuck with." Wick said nudging Maya's shoulder. We all laughed, and they seemed to watch us like hawks.

"How are your current living conditions?" he asked the table in general. None of us knew who was supposed to answer.

"Well, we have a fairly large apartment. It's big enough for these guys to constantly crash at our place." I half joked. Roman smiled.

"Good. Tell me more about anything." Roman said.

"Octavia is going to be a model." Clarke blurted out. Roman and Kalina looked taken aback by this.

"Really?" Kalina breathed out, her eyes popping out of her head staring at Octavia. O turned deep red and stared down Clarke who was scooting closer to me.

"Yes. I have considered it several times." Octavia mumbled.

"I was a model when I met Roman." Kalina said grinning.

"Oh." Octavia mumbled.

"Octavia is flawless, I use her for photography." Maya piped up.

"I have sketched Octavia several times as well." Clarke followed. Roman and Kalina looked impressed.

"Photography?" Kalina asked Maya, while Roman turned to Clarke.

"Art you say?" he asked her inquisitively.

"Yeah, it's just a hobby." Clarke mumbled.

"I didn't know you sketched me." Octavia asked Clarke.

"She's drawn every single one of you except for me." I spoke with a smile. They all seemed to ooh and ahh, Monty practically got on his knees begging to see his.

"I told you not to tell them." Clarke mumbled, giving me a glare that would drop me dead. "Maybe some other time guys." Clarke said smiling. They all gave her the space she needed.

"Alright, well kids, what do you have planned for the week?" Roman asked.

"Beach, Shopping, Tanning, Sightseeing, Clubbing, and a lot of naps." Octavia listed off.

"Please, feel free to go anywhere in the house." Roman said, and patted one of the dogs heads. "These are my boys, Bruno and Bane." he said. I looked them over, they seemed strong. They looked like the kind of dogs I would work with, except we mainly used German Shepherds for their strong noses. Clarke smiled and patted the one that I think was Bane.

"Alright, who wants to go to the beach?" Octavia asked with a grin. We all agreed and made our way back into the house where we changed into our swim suits. Mine were simple black trunks. When the princess came out of the bathroom where she changed, was when I realized how much of a banging body she had.

Her body was shaped like an hourglass. There was no doubt in my mind that Clarke had curves even with her clothes on, but now I had nothing holding back my line of sight.

She was in a strapless bikini. It was a cream color with big pink flowers all over it. The top was shaped like a bow, and her bottoms hugged her every curve. I watched how her breasts bounced with every step she took and the way her hips swayed with her strides. Her blonde hair had grown longer and reached the end of her shoulder blades now. She gave me a small smile and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down at her toes which were painter bright blue, just like her eyes. I walked over to her and uncrossed her arms.

"Look at me." I said, looking down at her. She kept her eyes peeled on the floor. I sighed and cupped her chin, and forced her to look up at me. Her blue eyes looked up at me, nervously.

My face fell, did she really think I would judge her body? I don't think I had ever seen someone as perfect as her. There was no one who could ever take her place in my mind as the most gorgeous female in the world.

"You are so damn beautiful." I said seriously. She gave me a sad smile and shook her head.

"You're crazy." she whispered. How could she not see it? Was it so hard for her to look in the mirror and understand that any man in this world would be lucky to have her, I just somehow crashed into her life.

"Clarke-" I began.

"The day I see myself as more beautiful than Octavia, will be the day I die." she said laughing. I shook my head, and reached my other hand up to cup her face.

"You're the most beautiful to me Princess." I said smiling. I leaned down and gave her a short kiss before we walked out of our room and outside to the beach.

We saw everyone was out there already set up. Jasper and Wick were throwing a football around, Maya was off taking pictures, Octavia was playing with the dogs, and Raven was teaching Monty about cars.

"Well Princess, what do you wanna do?" I asked her. She smiled and walked up to the pile of beach towels, and layed it out on the ground.

"I am going to sit right here and stretch on the beach." she said smiling. I smiled and grabbed a towel I sat down next to her and watched as she stretched out her muscles. She slowly slid down into a right splits and wiggled her toes. She flexed and pointed her feet in a pattern and I couldn't help but be entranced in watching her easily turn in the other direction into a middle splits, and do a full rotation into a left splits.

"For someone who hasn't been in ballet for over a year, you've still got it." I said winking.

"Well, Ballet is something that will stay with you for the rest of your life." she said shrugging. Just like she is going to stay with me for the rest of my life. She layed down on her stomach, and pushed up on her arms, and brought her feet up to touch the back of her feet. She proceeded to crack her back in doing the bridge, and several other positions that I was nervous she wouldn't be able to complete.

"Wow Clarkey!" Octavia said as Clarke was finishing a scorpion, she informed me of the name.

"It feels so good." Clarke said laying down on her towel smiling.

"Bell! Can we please get a dog?" Octavia said rubbing Bruno's head. Bane came over and layed down next to Clarke.

"Yeah Bell can we?" Clarke asked me. I did not need the baby blues, and deep browns both giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No. Not for a while." I put my foot down. I had considered getting a pup, one that worked in the force. I was going to wait until we got a new shipment of dogs to train, and then I was considering claiming one for my personal self, but it wasn't going to be for a while now.

"Fine." Octavia said frowning. Bruno whined, and he and Octavia ran off with a tennis ball. Bane yawned and Clarke rubbed his belly.

"These are so cute." she said grinning.

"Dogs are amazing creatures." I said shaking my head as Bane panted along.

"I've always wanted a dog." she said smiling.

"Really? I had you pinned as a cat person." I said smiling. It made me happy to hear that she was a dog person too, that was part of the reason why I was so happy to be a part of the K9 Unit.

"Well I hear they make great companions." she said rubbing Bane's ears.

"Come on you, it's time for some water!" I said.

"No!" she said, and Bane growled at me as I picked Clarke up and slung her over my shoulder. "Bellamy Blake I don't want to!" she screamed as I carried her into the water. Bane barked and whined, clearly not liking this situation. I picked up my pace and Clarke bounced on my shoulder. "Bellamy Blake!" she screamed, and my feet hit the cold water. "Don't you dare!" she shrieked. I let go over her, but she was clinging to me as if she was about to fall into a fire rather than water.

"Scared Princess?" I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her soft skin. She was flawless. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Of the cold water? Yes." she said looking at me as if I was stupid. I laughed and she giggled. I held my forehead against hers and smiled. I looked into her blue eyes, and I felt like I could swim in them forever. Her big blue eyes made me feel at home, they made me feel as if I could look at them forever and see something different each time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. Something that made me pull her even closer than she was before. I thought to myself just how attached and dependent I was becoming on Clarke.

"Are you scared of falling?" I asked her. Her smile fell, and I knew how her mind worked. I knew how she took the question. It was exactly what I meant. I knew I was scared of the free fall. I was scared to be unconditionally in love with this girl.

"I already am." she said looking down. I felt an inner sense of pride. Clarke was falling in love with me. Just as I was for her. I leaned in and kissed her, she played with the curls at the back of my neck, and I felt the same feeling of electricity shoot through my spine. Her small fingers twisted them in circles, and she splayed them out on my back muscles. All the workouts in the Academy payed off. Suddenly she dropped out of my arms and was running away.

"Where you going Princess?" I called out.

"I'm exploring!" she yelled, and swam her way out to the water.

"Damn." I didn't like the idea of my Princess out in the deep waves. "Come back here Clarke." I demanded.

"Come get me then _Daddy_." she said, emphasizing the word Daddy. Oh no. I felt the blood rush to my groin, and I knew I needed to get in that cold water, or the whole world was going to see a rapidly approaching tent in my trunks. I waded into the water, up to where it was waist high, and watched her intensely. Suddenly a figure waded in with me. It was Roman, I internally sighed, and kept my eyes on Clarke.

"She's quite a rebel son." he said gesturing to her.

"She's only like this around me." I said with my half smile and a shake of my head.

"She's something else." he said looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"She's the Princess. She's Octavia's sister, Raven's gift from god, Monty's blessing, Jaspers punchline, and the missing puzzle piece." I said. I knew he probably didn't need to or want to know that, but I would defend her to the end of the earth.

"Young romance is good, healthy even. She seems to have a rough past though." he said cautiously.

"Who on this beach hasn't." I shot back. He clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head.

"Damn!" I heard Clarke yell out. I whipped my head around. She was flailing around, trying to make her way to shore.

"Dammit Princess." I mumbled and quickly swam over to where she was on the verge of tears. "What happened?" I asked her, quickly noticing the water around her turning red.

"I stepped on a piece of glass and this salt water hurts like a bitch!" she cried as she tried to make it to shore. I quickly picked her up, making sure her foot stayed out of the water. I layed her down on the towel and yelled at Raven and Maya to go get something that would help her. She was holding back tears, but I could tell that this wasn't fun for her.

"Hey, hey, hey there momma." Octavia said holding Clarke's other hand. She was squeezing mine to the point where I thought the blood flow was going to completely stop in my hand. I ran my fingers through her hair and Octavia wiped the unshed tears from Clarke's eyes.

"It's okay baby girl it's just a scratch." I cooed. I tried to distract her from as much pain as I could.

"Just a scratch." she repeated. Maya and Raven ran out with bandages and antiseptic.

"Here honey." Raven said. Monty propped Clarke's head up on his lap and Wick and Jasper held a towel above her from preventing the sun shining in her eyes. We were a perfect team. Raven held her down as Maya poured a bit of the antiseptic over her foot.

"It's just big, it doesn't appear to be deep." Maya said as Clarke hissed and groaned.

"Shh, it's okay." Octavia said patting her hand. It wasn't helping. I thought of what I could do to calm her down, seeing as Maya still had a bit of work to do. Suddenly I remembered that song that Clarke would sing to Octavia and I remembered something about how it calmed her down or something along those lines.

"In your bed, momma said, baby's riding off to dreamland." I sang softly, they all looked at me like I was crazy, but it worked. Maya quickly began wrapping the cut and Clarke started breathing heavily. "One by one, they've begun, dance and prance for little baby." I continued. I looked up at Octavia and gave her a look that begged her to help me out. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Clarke, and we continued to sing together.

"Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, running in the night." we sang. I saw Bane walk up to Clarke and sniff her. He layed down beside her and whined. Maya was almost done with the stupid bandage and Octavia nodded at me as we began to sing a last line. "When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies." we finished and Clarke's body relaxed.

She smiled up at all of us, and did the most berserk thing, she started to laugh. That started a chain reaction and pretty soon we were all on top of eachother, dying of laughter and crying for no reason. Roman and Kalina were watching us in the distance, but I didn't give a damn if they watched the whole thing, or if they just walked out and saw us dying like a group of idiots.

"Princess, no more water for you." I said sternly.

"Fine." she surrendered. "I'm going to go get my sketchbook and pencils then." she said beginning to stand.

"Like hell you are. Sit back down and I'll go get you a beach chair and your stuff." I said gently pushing her back down. She smiled and thanked me. She was talking with Monty and Octavia when I left, and ran into my father on the way in.

"Everything alright out there?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Clarke stepped on a piece of glass, but she's okay now." I said standing a little taller.

"I saw how well you all worked together." he said approving.

"Yes well, as I said, we all love Clarke. She is a part of us." I said. He nodded his head and I went on my way to grab Clarke's stuff. I grabbed her cell phone, her sketchbook and her drawing and coloring pencils. I smiled, and made my way out of the house. I grabbed a beach chair out of the garage and made my way to the beach. It was one of the long full ones. I smiled and she gave me a grin.

I gave her her stuff, and unfolded the chair and placed a towel on it for her. I picked her up and sat down with her in my lap.

"Bell!" she exclaimed.

"I just wanna watch you." I said innocently. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She flipped open her sketchbook where I saw a glimpse of a new sketch.

"Wait." I demanded. I flipped back to the page where the picture that she must have been drawing earlier was. It was her holding mine and Octavia's hand. It was beautiful. She leaned back into me, squeezing her butt in between my legs, and leaning up against my chest. "You're so damn talented." I mumbled into her hair. I kissed her temple and wrapped my arms around her.

We spent the next few hours like that. Wrapped up with her sketching Octavia with Bruno and Bane.

"I bet they would all really like to see these." I mumbled.

"Not yet." she mumbled. I smiled, she was never going to let anyone see these.

"What are you going to draw next?" I asked her.

"Hey guys! We're gonna go get lunch and get Maya's pictures developed! You want something?" Jasper and Wick called out, Maya and Raven already in a vehicle. We nodded our heads and they went off.

"How about you?" she asks. I smiled and nod my head.

"Have you got a vision of me in your head?" I asked her.

"So many, I don't even know which one to start with." she breathed out with.

"Start from the most recent then." I said. She smiled and began to sketch a man. He didn't look like anyone at first, until I saw the hair. She was going to such extent with this. It was me.

I cocked my head and watched her slowly bring the picture to life. It was the one of me looking at her on her bed in her Art Barn. I remember that Monday, it was the first day I saw her sketchbook.

The extent of memory she had was unbelievable. She remembered every stitch of clothing on my body, and seemed to not have a problem with remembering where I placed my feet, or how I layed on the bed. She drew my eyes, and shaded in some freckles. Before I knew it I was complete and she drew in the rest of her Barn and I rested my head against hers. This was so beautiful, I didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"Wow Princess." I said as she finished.

"I have more idea's." she quickly said. I wanted to tell her that it was beautiful, that it was exactly what I needed, but it wasn't. I needed more. I had an unhealthy obsession with the thought of her drawing me.

"I love it, but show me another." I asked her. She smiled and flipped to a new page. The others showed up and brought us some food, and we ate lunch where we were sitting.

Suddenly she was drawing a big dark figure. It was from the same day, but of me at the gym. You could barely see my face, she was amazing with shadows that she drew, you could only see half of my face. I was in my black hoodie, and basketball shorts. You could see the storm out the windows, and the water dripping off of me and my duffel bag. She drew the ground around me a bit darker, and she drew all the machinery in the gym. She gave it a title 'My Knight' with a curved line underneath it. I smiled and held her closer.

"I'll always be your Knight." I mumbled into her hair. She curled up, dropping her sketchbook.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"That's not even a question." I said, grabbing her tightly.

"I need you Bell." she whispered into my chest.

"I need you too Princess." I said. We stayed like that for a long while. Curled up and listening to the waves crash repeatedly on the shore.

Suddenly Clarke's phone was ringing, and she quickly grabbed it, I think it was in hopes that it was her mother. It wasn't. The contact showed up as 'Wells' and she sighed. She pressed the green 'Answer' button and she put a fake smile up on her face, as if whoever she was on the phone with could actually see her.

"Sorry, Wells, this is a bad-" she began. "What?" she said, suddenly looking concerned. I watched her facial expressions. "What the hell." she muttered under her breath as her eyes widened. "Yeah, it's kinda true." she said, still listening to the person on the other line. "No, he's not like that." she said glancing at me. Me? She was talking to this person about me? "Thanks for the heads up Wells. I know I'll try and call more. Love you too." she said and hung up.

"What's wrong Princess?" I asked her, running my fingers through her hair. She bit her lip and looked at me worried. "Hey now, you'll get frown lines." I said and pulling her lip out from between her teeth. She laughed and looked down.

"That was my best friend Wells. He was from my other school. I haven't been in touch with him because I've been trying to completely detach myself from that place." she said sighing. I swallowed the fact that this Wells guy got to tell her that he loved her, and I couldn't even gain the balls to consider it.

"He said Finn is scaring everyone. Telling them that I'm dating a cop, and I'm going to snitch all of them out." she said sighing and shaking her head.

"Well shit." I said.

"Yeah. Well shit is right." she said shaking her head.

"Whatever, you don't need to worry about that." I said smiling.

"You're right." she said smiling.

"Let's just focus on where we are right now okay? Not whats going down back home." I said pulling her back down to me.

"You're right." she said again. I smiled, I liked the sound of that coming out of her mouth. "Bell?" she asked.

"Hmm Princess?" I asked her.

"I love Wells in a different way than you okay?" she said. I smiled.

"I know. I just hope that he knows to stay away from what's mine." I said, kissing the top of her head. We spent the rest of the day in a haze of sand, salt and kisses.

When we finally made our way into the house to look for something to eat, Roman and Kalina called us into the dining room where we all sat down and ate together. I hate to admit it, but it was nice seeing Roman and Octavia interact. It made me smile seeing the way Wick and Raven looked at eachother. I loved the way Kalina would ruffle Monty's hair. I loved seeing Clarke look at me and smiling. My whole world was in this room.

"Well, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"I vote lazy morning, then shopping, topped off with clubbing?" Octavia suggested. We all agreed that that would be the plan. We ate dinner and filtered out to the bonfire area.

"Bell, I'm going to grab a sweatshirt, you want one?" Clarke asked me. I shook my head and she smiled. She hobbled into our room and I followed the others out to the bonfire.

Jasper and Monty got it started and started indian war cries, and jumping around like cavemen.

"Good god you too." Maya said rolling her eyes.

"Boys! Please! Be calm around the fire!" Kalina begged them, but they wouldn't have it. I smiled and shook my head, we all knew the only ones that could handle them were Maya and Clarke.

"Boys." Clarke said walking out in my Academy sweatshirt. I grinned.

She had her hair down, and my sweatshirt fell just short of mid-thigh on her. She had her hands on her hips, and her mom face on.

"Sorry mom." they muttered and sat down. She smiled proudly and skipped over to where I was.

"Well Miss." I said as she adjusted herself to be comfortable in my lap. "Who do you think you are? Wearing my clothes and sitting in my lap?" I asked her.

"Well my name is Clarke Griffin, and I'm pretty sure I'm the one whose name you say in your sleep." she sassed back. I was a bit taken aback.

"No." I whispered.

"Uh huh." she said laughing. I buried my head in her shoulder.

"Now you're never going to let me live that down huh?" I asked.

"Never." she said shaking her head, giving me a shit eating grin. I smiled and looked around.

Even though I didn't want to be here, I considered Day One a success.


End file.
